


wayward sons

by Impala67Jaime (JaimeImpala), JaimeImpala



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, BAMF Stiles, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family Angst, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Stiles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Derek, Like I mean telepathic bond, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeImpala/pseuds/Impala67Jaime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeImpala/pseuds/JaimeImpala
Summary: Dean is Stiles' father. He left him with John and Claudia while he was out saving the world with Sammy. No one knows about Stiles and Dean's relationship except Bobby and Cas. Demons are after Dean, and Sam and Cas have to go back in time to save him from a curse. Also poor Stiles has idiot friends.





	1. Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you honestly think and don't hold back.This is just the intro , I got some big shit planned !!!!!!!

/> 

Stiles had a secret... He was adopted and unlike most adopted kids he was still in touch with his biological parents. Or parent, in this case. He never told Scott or anyone else for that matter, he never once thought about doing so either. It helped that no-one ever wondered where he went every summer or why he had a 'dad' and a 'daddio' on his contacts. Sometimes people were stupid (or they just didn't care, but Stiles like to think that they did) and Stiles appreciated their stupidity. It really wasn't that hard having two dads, one that he lived with and the other that he called every day and spent his summers with. He was never confused but that could just be because he wasn't easily confused. Unlike Scott, man, he must spend every day wondering how the sun was defying gravity.

If Scott wanted he could probably find him fairly easily in the summer, it's not like he even technically left Beacon Hills, he just went to the very edge of its border. His Dad had a cabin there, an old rustic cabin that was just on the edge of too wild to be inhabitable. He still went there throughout the year, but never when he knew the wolves were near that end of the territory. The place had an iron/wolfsbane devils trap around it anyway, so even if they did find it they couldn't go in. But even so, if they found it they could have one of their other resident humans investigate it. 

The supernatural world had never been new to him, given his biological dad was a hunter and not just any hunter. His dad was a Winchester, who were some of the most famous and deadly hunters in all of the world. So, yeah. He knew his way around a shotgun and various other things. The term various being broad and varied. He had killed his first vamp when he was seven and had exorcised his first demon by the time he could read. He was a very unusual kid, strange that even after he was bitten Scott never noticed he had a pistol in his jeep and a knife in his shoe. Probably how the sheriff never noticed when he snuck out to hunt monsters. He was definitely a badass disguised as a nerd. Or vise versa, depending on what he felt like.

Sometimes he felt like Derek knew something. The way he stared after him when he left a pack meeting too early because of a monster a couple of towns over. Or the way he would ask where Stiles had been the night before and Stiles would always reply with a cheeky smile and a happy 'Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll, Sourwolf.' Derek never believed him but he left him alone, but watched him like...hmm...what did he watch him like? Stiles wanted to say he watched him like a wolf watched its pups (or mate) with deep affection and love but...yeah. Derek watched him like a hyena watched a human baby, yep, that described it perfectly.

To put it simply, Hunting made him feel powerful, Derek made him feel uncomfortable (most of the time, sometimes he made him feel a lot like committing debauchery on his werewolf ass).

At the moment he felt awesome like Captain America and Batman had a lovechild awesome. Lydia and Jackson had been having some trouble ( add in sarcastic quotation mark fingers ) and somehow that was straining the pack bond, not that he felt a difference but apparently everyone else could. So after Derek and Scott trying to co-alpha the shit out of the situation and failing, Stiles had merely said, ''I am just going to say this right now if you can't find a problem you're the problem.'' He had actually just been quoting DR Phil but Lydia and Jackass had both bursts into tears at the same time.

'' Ever since I was bitten I knew she wasn't my mate, but ...'' Jackson sniffled, and Stiles winced in embarrassment for him, because seriously, ugh.

Derek looked a hundred and ten percent confused and mildly freaked out at Jackson's out of character outburst and merely stood by awkwardly. Scott handled it a bit better, letting his mouth hang open in shock to stare at the former bully.

'' And I knew it wasn't t-the s-same,'' great, they were both crying.

Unlike when Jackass began crying when Lydia began to cry Scott, Allison, and Erica rushed to comfort her, leaving Derek to handle Jackson. The Alpha walked over to the distressed young man and placed an unsure hand on the back of his neck, apparently giving the teenager permission to cry into his shirt. Wincing in embarrassment for all of them, even the rest of the pack who were forced to watch the calamity, Stiles closed his laptop and put it in his backpack  
.

'' OK, Mr. Awesome, aka me, is going outside to avoid mushy shit. So...see ya.'' he stood up and walked to the door, Derek's glare like cold ice on the back of his neck.

With that, he was out the door and headed toward his jeep. Just then his phone rang.

'''sup.''He answered then paused. ''Okay Dad, see you then .''


	2. Maybe I'm just like my Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all !!! I'm in my first semester at college and I already have to write a 950 word essay...so yeah . Hope you enjoy this chapter ! It's short but you know , college.

Stiles drove through the night, hands gripping the steering wheel with a ferocity that mirrored Thor's grip on his hammer. His Dad never called to request help, occasionally research but never _help. _It was frightening. So at three am on a Sunday night he was driving four hours to pick up his Dad at a second rate gas station. He had sounded strange on the phone, husky like he was trying to swallow his pain. It was scary and Stiles felt his foot pushing harder against the gas pedal. 

He pulled up in the gas station parking lot around four am and parked. He looked around till he saw the Impala then got out of his jeep and made his way toward it. It looked pretty normal, except a large dent in its side and a broken mirror, and as Stiles approached it he could see his reflection in its shiny black skin. He thought he could see a form sitting, more like laying, in its front seat and as he got closer he was able to make out the form of his Dad. Moving to stand near the window, Stiles knocked rapidly, his ADD looking for a vent. He saw the form begin to stir then heard a "click" as the doors unlocked. Moving away from the door so his Dad could leave the car, Stiles waited impatiently. Dean Winchester looked like shit. His face was bruised and his body stiff as he moved, still yet he smiled when he saw his son.

''Hey,'' he held out an arm invitingly and Stiles embraced him. His Dad smelled like leather, black powder, and Old Spice, he also smelled like blood, dirt, and sweat which weren't unusual but Stiles knew it was his Dad's blood he was smelling. 

'' What happened? Are you okay? ''Stiles asked in quick succession, not letting go but angling his face up to see Dean.

'' A hunt went wrong, bud. That's all. I couldn't call anyone else, I'm sorry.''Dean's voice was gentle as he set his chin on the top of Stiles' head. 

'' What about Bobby ?'' he asked, face worried. 

'' Stuff got complicated, son. So, for now, it's just you and me .'' 

Thinking for a minute, Stiles nodded. He could deal with secrets, had all of his life, and his Dad would tell him when he was ready. For now, he needed to concentrate on what mattered. His Dad.

'' Are you hurt bad ?'' Drawing back, Stiles examined his Dad carefully. 

'' No, just a bit bruised. That's all .'' 

''You sure ?''

''Yeah, kid, I'm fine .'' 

Meeting his Dad's eye till he was sure he wasn't lying, Stiles turned his attention to the Impala. 

'' Is she able to drive ?''

'' No, the last case really screwed her rear suspension. Poor Baby,'' Patting the car with affection, Dean turned back to Stiles. '' I'll call a tow truck tomorrow .''

Stiles gaped at him like he was insane.

'' What? No! She's your Baby! Besides, I brought a hitch. ''

'' I'll help you hitch her up,'' Dean made to move toward the Jeep but was stopped by Stiles.

'' No, Dad you are going to sit on the passenger side of Roscoe and let me take control. I know how to hitch a car.''

'' Fine '', Dean gave in after only a few seconds of silent arguing, having recognized the stubborn look in his son's eyes. '' But if you have to do any heavy lifting, come get me.''

Stiles hooked up the Impala without issue then turned the Roscoe around to head back toward Beacon Hills. 

'' I'm going to miss school,'' he said dryly and Dean stirred awake.

''Oh, shit. I forgot tomorrow was Monday .''

''Ah, don't worry about it . I miss more school days than all the girls PMS combined, and that's from the entire school, mind you. Also, it really doesn't matter, I'm just there for the experience anyway. Got online college courses and all.''

Dean relaxed and took to staring out the window. '' How's the Sheriff ?''

There was always an edge to his voice when he spoke of the Sheriff, an edge of jealousy that wasn't entirely unfounded given he was the man raising _his_ son. He was never uncivil, but he was occasionally gruff.

'' Fine, still won't eat right, though.''

''Hmm.''

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds before asking, ''Do you want to go to the cabin or...?

Thinking for a moment, Dean shook his head. ''We don't want to worry the Sherrif and that's a good fallout place so we need to keep it like that until we actually need it, except for summer training.''

''Roger, Dodger.'' 

They arrived back home around 8:00 am and parked outside the Sheriff's house.

'' I texted the Sheriff that you were staying here cause of a wreck and I told Scott that I wouldn't be at school because of a migraine, so we should be good for a daytime nap.''Stiles announced as they left the Jeep and headed toward the house.

'' You still get migraines ?''Dean asked, worry etching in his voice.

'' Not as much since I got that high tolerance pain killer,'' grinning at his Dad as he unlocked the door, Stiles led the way to his room.''Do you want to shower first or just sleep?''

''Sleep,'' Dean said instantly. '' And lots of it.''

'' Well I just changed my sheets...so, ''Stiles watched as his father removed his jacket and boots, setting his pistol on the nightstand.

"So, I am just going to -''Stiles started trying to back out of the room but was pulled onto the bed by his Dad. 

'' You haven't slept in hours. It's bedtime .''

Stiles relaxed into his warmth and closed his eyes. They fell asleep so fast they didn't even notice the rustling near the window.


	3. So bring your jukebox money !

Stiles woke up with strong arms wrapped around him. He felt warm and safe and didn't want to leave the comfort, so he just relaxed and nuzzled further into the space between his Dad's jaw and neck. The rough stubble that tickled his face only reminded him of whisker kisses and piggyback rides and he found himself caught in the nostalgia of his childhood. Adjusting so his shoulder was firmly tucked under his son, Dean sighed and began to run his calloused hand through Stiles' soft hair. He had missed many moments like this over the years and it made him almost regret the life he had chosen. Or the life that had chosen him more like .

''Dad?''Stiles' sleepy voice slurred and Dean smiled into his hair. He would never tire of his son's voice. ''Yes, Stiles ?''Running his hand through Stiles' hair again, Dean kissed his forehead. There was a long pause and he thought for a moment that Stiles was going to ask about the case, but he didn't .

'' What happened with Bobby ?'' Sighing, Dean looked up toward the ceiling. '' Bobby and Sam-''

''Who I still have never met.''

''-are on a case . '' Stiles stared at him, waiting for him to further explain. When Dean didn't give in, he turned on his back and huffed .

'' Fine , you keep your secrets , old man. I for one am a very honest person and would tell _you_ anything .''

At that a mischievous smile played across Dean's lips .''Anything?''

''Yeppidy doo.''

''Soooo then....'' a pause,'' who is the girl or guy,'' Dean held up a hand at his son's look of surprise,'' I'm not judging but I did always know. So who is the girl or guy you haven't told me about.''

Yeah, his Dad was definitely not stupid. The thing was Lydia had never been into him (he had gotten over her a looong time ago) and Derek, well, Derek was Derek. Sooooo......yeah.

A myriad of emotions played across Stiles' face: indignation, clueless indignation, and surprise till settling on boredom. 

'' Thing is , Daddio , while I'm being honest , he/she has no interest in me so..yeah.''

Anger briefly flew across Dean's face,'' How could they not appreciate the good bone structure and devilish good looks you inherited from me!''He phrased the last half as a joke but Stiles could tell he was mildly upset .

'' Hungry ?'' Stiles asked , taking the opportunity to sit up . 

'' Hell yeah, but there's no way I'm letting my son brave the kitchen alone.''

A brief yet friendly argument and two hot showers later, the two of them were in the kitchen cooking. Dean was making his signature gourmet sh*t on a shingle while Stiles worked on some fruit salad. They worked in companionable silence, humming along to Led Zeppelin and moving in sync. Setting the table for two, Stiles poured orange juice into two glasses while Dean finished off breakfast/dinner. They heard the Sheriff's cruiser pull up in the driveway and Stiles glanced at the clock. 

''He's home early .''

TBC 


	4. Black dog rock

Dean frowned, looking to the door as Stiles hurried to add another plate to the table. He didn't hate the Sheriff per se, but he did not exactly adore him either. Several times when Stiles was younger, just after his mother died from cancer, Dean found several _bruises _on Stiles that his son could not account for. He would have killed the Sheriff right there and then, but Cas had seen something tormented and writhing in the Sheriff that the angel could not, would not, ignore. So they had gotten him help and after several tense years had trusted Stiles in his care again. Even though Dean trusted him with his son, not enough that he didn't call him every day to check on him, he could never forgive him for _hurting his son._

''Good afternoon, Sheriff.''He greeted cooly upon the law-mans entry.

The Sheriff looked mildly surprised to see Dean there before he remembered and returned Dean's greeting. Turning to look around for something on the counter, he addressed Stiles.

''I got a call saying you skipped school,'' his voice had a slightly frustrated pitch,'' Why didn't you show up to class? Is it that hard to sit down for a few hours?''

''I was driving Dad back here after his crash,'' Stiles stated, sitting down. He didn't miss the cringe on his father's face when he referred to Dean as 'Dad' and tried to swallow his guilt. He pointed toward the food on the table.''Are you hungry? We just got dinner-breakfast done.''

''No thanks, I just came back for a file,'' he shook the said file for emphasis,'' I'll head back to the station now. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone.''

''I won't, you know me!''

''That's why I said it,'' the Sheriff gave Stiles a serious look before nodding to Dean and leaving.

''Well, that was the least awkward thing to ever happen in the whole of my life,'' Stiles announced while taking a large bite of the gourmet sh*t on a shingle. He moaned at the taste and dramatically sank into his chair.

Laughing at his son's reaction, Dean sat down and began to eat as well. He didn't inquire further into the tense conversation between the Sheriff and Stiles, already knowing their relationship had been very difficult lately. Instead, he focused on the supernatural and the insane amount of ghosts not in cemeteries compared to those few in them. It was an interesting conversation, with the only in Cemetery experience with ghosts that Dean had being a creepy man who used to do dead bodies make-up and was essentially killing people to give them make-overs. Stiles had found the story hilarious and nearly choked on his fruit during its telling.

Dean's phone rang while they were doing the dishes and he raised it to his ear.

''Hello?''

There was a beat of silence.

''I'm not coming back just so you can try and fulfill this crazy-ass prophesy, shit that's dead should stay dead.''

Another pause.

''I know! And every time we came back bad shit happened, I loved Dad just as much as you, hell I've had to live with a helluva lot more guilt than you after his death, but I don't want him back. He's happy in heaven, so find another way....There is always another way.''

With that, he hung up and found himself facing a very worried looking Stiles looking at him.

''It's nothing,'' he said instantly. Stiles just sighed, moved to the table and sat down, waiting for his Dad to speak.

Finally, Dean gave in and sat down.

''There is a curse from Mom's side of the family. The firstborn son of every second generation dies on his 35th birthday, and I am from that generation.''Stiles gaped at him, shocked, but Dean pushed on.'' Sam and Bobby found out about it and Sam found a cure for it.''

''What?''Stiles asked when Dean grew quiet.

''The blood of three fathers; father, grandfather, and great grandfather. And not just their blood but their dying breath.''

''Holy shit,'' Stiles stared at the grain of the tables.''So how did they plan on doing it?''

''There is a prophecy that four dead men can return to the living if the demons of the Dark Veil are subjected to the will of two men of the same blood,'' Dean sighed,'' I tried, I really did. But the demons were too powerful and we released them. I went after two of the seven only to be overthrown and when I called Sam he had almost died. It's too much of a risk and we can't attempt it again.''

''So why did you come to me?'' Stiles questioned, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

''Because you're my son,'' Dean stood and walked around the table to pull Stiles into a hug.''I've spent years hunting with Sam and Bobby, and if there is one thing I could wish for more of it's time with you.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, who's in the mood for some Der-Bear??????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooveee Sociology, my teacher is aaawweesome

Dean rode alongside his son on the way to school, driving because _damn it _he wanted to drop his son off at school. Stiles was quiet, undoubtedly absorbing the information he had spent all night reading. Dean had watched as his son had poured over every last word looking for something to save hid Dad. It wasn't until nearly five am that Dean had just picked him up and carried him away from his computer. Coffee filled Roscoe with a rich scent and Dean found himself inhaling it to give him a point of focus.

''Hey, Dad?'' Speaking for the first time Stiles looked toward Dean with the largest hazel orbs Dean had ever seen.

''Yeah?'' He really couldn't help his throat tightening as he pushed a little too hard on the gas pedal.

''Do you think we could give Baby a new weapons compartment in the backseat?''

Dean sighed, relieved.''No.''

''But, why?'' Stiles whined collapsing in his chair. 

''Because Baby doesn't need cosmetic surgery.''

''But she's going to get surgery anyway!''

''Do you want a freak accident to cause her to get addicted to painkillers then plastic surgery till she catches some weird disease and turns white, like Michael Jackson!''Dean grinned, knowing he was winning.

''No, but what if she just got a butt lift? Like JLo?''Before Dean could reply, Stiles continued.''Ooh, and then she could have an acting career to go with her singing one?''

''But then no-one would be into her music. They would all be watching for her ass.'''

''True, true, but was she ever that great anyway?''

Dean turned to Stiles, mock ferocity on his face.''You dare insult Baby?''

''Turn here Dad,'' Stiles pointed and Dean made a mildly illegal left turn and pulled into the school parking lot.

''Okay, see you later Dad.''Climbing out of the Jeep, Stiles was stopped as Dean took hold of his arm and pulled him into a hug.

''Want to watch One Punch Man and eat an insane amount of junk food?'' He murmured into his son's hair and felt him nod.

''Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world,'' Stiles replied honestly.

''Pick you up at..'' Dean waited, knowing that Stiles had lacrosse after school and hoping he would still get out early enough to still spend a good amount of time together. 

''Four,'' Stiles said quickly,'' I'll skip practice.''

''Okay, see you then.''

Stiles bounded from the Jeep into the school, leaving Dean staring after him.

'' So how's your migraine?''Scott asked and Stiles remembered the lie he had told him the day before.

''Better,'' he replied, shrugging.

''You don't smell like painkillers,'' Scott noted, leaning forward to sniff Stiles.

''Woe, brah! Don't sniff the merchandise!'' Stiles backed away but he could tell it was already too late.

''You don't smell like the pack.'' he stated, eyes narrowing. ''You smell like...''

He paused inhaling deeply, then his eyes widened.

''...oh.''

''What?'' asked Stiles, agitated.

''Nothing,'' Scott said hurriedly, turning red and walking away.

''Well that was weird,'' Stiles told no-one in particular. In the back of his head, he knew why Scott had reacted the way he had, but in his tired state of mind, it didn't register. 

Throughout the day he kept getting weird glances from the pack and all the wolves kept sniffing him ( which was awkward ). But he was too tired to deal with their shit so just concentrated on class. It was at lunch when things got strange.

He had just gotten his food and was heading to their usual table when Jackson of all people came out of nowhere and decided to pull him into a weird scenting/hug.

''Uhm, Jack-O-Lantern shouldn't you be seeking comfort from your recent breakup with someone who you actually like?''

Jackson growled in response and, oh wow, people were staring. Usually, he was all about making a scene but right now? Hell no! Someone get him out of this shit storm!

''Oh, Danny boy! Come and get your bestie so I can eat!''

Danny gave him an odd look- was it pride, affection, approval?- before he came and dragged Jackson to sit next to him.

Stiles managed to take a few bites till their silent staring bothered him too much to ignore.

''What in the fudging universe is the matter with all of you? Have I grown a second and third head without realizing it? Is Sasquatch real? Really? What the hell is wrong?''

There was a tense moment of silence before Erica said,'' You're not a virgin.''

''Uhm, where did that come from?'' he asked, frowning.

''Just answer the question,'' Isaac ordered and Stiles' frown deepened.

''Uhh, no I'm not.''

There was a long pause before everyone at the table visibly wilted. Even Ally and Lydia.

''What did the someone die? Yall are giving me some mixed signals here.''

''It's nothing,'' Scott said again and glared at the few members of the pack who had been about to argue with him till they closed their mouths.''And no more scenting, Stiles doesn't like it.''

''Thank you bro!'' Stiles still had no idea what was going on but at least no one would scent hug him again. The Alpha's last order elicited a whine from the wolves but they didn't argue.

Derek appeared out of nowhere when Stiles got out of English. The hall was pretty much empty and Stiles was hurrying to class when the wolf popped out of nowhere and pinned him loosely to the wall.

''WHAT THE-''

''You smell like someone else,'' the Alpha growled and Stiles glared at him.

''So?''

Burying his face in Stiles's neck, Derek inhaled before growling loudly.

''What-the-what...okay, dude, just chill. Okay? Just chill.''

Derek growled again, pulling back to look Stiles in the eye, his own eyes glowing an alpha red.

''Who?'' the werewolf demanded. Stiles was silent. 

''I asked WHO!?!''Derek nearly shouted and Stiles took the opportunity to slip away from him.

''I don't have to explain shit to you,'' Stiles bit out, not in the mood for Dereks mid-early life crisis.''I a not obligated to tell you anything and you have no right to ask me anything either.''

''I saw you-''

Stiles didn't let him finish,'' I don't give a crap what you saw okay? I'm not in the mood.''

With that, he left to class.


	6. mighty fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback!!!

Dean took a bite of his pie and munched cathartically. Apple and cinnamon burst in his mouth in pockets as the buttery crust melted on his tongue. Taking a relaxed sip of coffee, he leaned back and closed his eyes in bliss. The apple pie and coffee united to form a holy matrimony of... 

''Hi, Dean.''

Opening his eyes in surprise, Dean came face to face with Cas who had teleported to the seat opposite him in the booth from who the hell knows where. Cas smiled gently, the corner of his lip crinkling in a delectable manner, before leaning forward to touch Dean's hand.

''Hey, Cas,'' Dean squeezed the angel's hand in return before leaning in to kiss him. Cas opened his mouth and Dean snuck his tongue in. They stayed like that for several seconds before Cas drew back.

''You taste like...'' he began but stopped when he saw Dean take another bite of pie.

''Like what?'' Dean prodded, a seductive glint in his eye.

''Molecules,'' Cas responded.

Dean blinked before smiling and chuckling along with his boyfriend.

''So, how is our son?'' Cas asked, stealing Dean's coffee and taking a sip.

It never failed to surprise Dean how easily Cas had adopted Stiles, almost instantly asserting himself as Stiles parent he had acted as if Stiles had grown up in his arms. That introduction had happened nearly ten years ago and Castiel's protectiveness and paternal instinct had only grown. It was honestly easier to keep Stiles a secret from Sam and everyone else once Cas was involved. The Angel could transport him to see his son whenever he wanted and bring them back to Sam without anyone noticing. Why he kept Stiles away from Sam and everyone else on his radar except for Cas was simple. It was very, very simple, but he couldn't tell anyone. Only three people in the world knew, technically two and an angel, and he was going to keep it that way. The fewer people to know the better it was for everyone involved.

''Did you find the Demons?'' Dean asked.

''They are of the Dark Veil, so no.''

''Is there any danger... would they come after Stiles?''

''I don't know. I've never dealt with these demons before, Michael was the one who trapped them in the Void.''

''Hmm...'' Dean's mind spun, he couldn't leave Stiles in danger but he knew Cas would look after him. ''Just look after him.''

''You aren't going to die, babycakes,'' Cas said calmly and Dean choked on his coffee.

''Did you just call me BABYCAKES??'' The last word was a whisper-shout.

''It's a term of endearment.''

''Where did you get it from?''

''TV.''

Dean swallowed, trying to contain his amusement. It had, apparently, taken an excess of 10 years to get Cas to use endearments and he wasn't going to stop him now.

''I like it,'' he said instead and Cas beamed. ''So what are we going to do about Sammy?''

Cas stared off into the distance for a second. ''I have a plan. I'll get him to help me with it, which should give you time with Stiles,'' he took the coffee mug as Dean handed it back to him,'' It will keep him preoccupied for a while and help me greatly.''

''What's your plan?'' Dean asked curiously but Cas didn't answer.''Oh, shit not one of those plan's.''

''Don't worry Dean-''

''I'm already worried.''


	7. I  see  trouble  on  the  way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... stuffs coming up in the next few.

The pack was gathered in Derek's loft. The wolves, all except for Peter, were pacing the around nervously, the tension in the air too much for most of them to bear. Derek was walking as if his feet were made of led and his legs powered by a steam engine. Lydia was perched with Allison on the couch while Danny was trying to calm Jackson down. There was a strange mood in the air, one of quiet disbelief, frustration, and protectiveness. 

''So what are we going to do?'' Scott questioned, breaking the silence suddenly.

''I don't think we can do anything about it,'' Lydia told them, tucking her hair behind her ear. ''We just need to let him sort this out for himself.''

''What if he's in danger this could be like Darach take two!'' Scott exclaimed, stopping pacing and staring at Lydia. ''Stiles is a human he's vulnerable!''

Lydia rolled her eyes, '' Who saved your ass like a centillion times.''

''That is beyond the point,'' Scott waved her words away with a flick of his wrist.

''There relationship is obviously not new seeing as the mystery_ man's scent_ was so intermingled with Stiles' that you didn't even notice it until you found the owner of the scent and were able to distinguish one from the other,'' Lydia flipped her hair and looked the Alpha square in the eyes. ''Stiles has been going out with him since you were bitten.''

Derek growled at that before storming off into the kitchen. 

''Someone upset the Alpha,'' Peter purred before going off after his nephew.

Once the two of them had left the rest of the pack grouped around the table.

''So what all did Derek see?'' Allison asked the wolves who all exchanged glances before Scott spoke.

''He said he saw a man in Stiles's room, lying on the bed. He saw him pull Stiles onto the bed with him. I didn't believe him at first, not till I smelled him at school.''

''Great, now Derek's going to kill himself in over-saturated angst,'' Erica sighed before declaring,'' I'll go talk to him. Explain sex, why not to date someone who's old enough to father him, show some tough love.''

''Do you show anything but tough love and bitchiness?''Isaac asked and was immediately punched in the shoulder by Erica,'' Ow! Fine! Sorry!''

''I don't know about the rest of you but I had no idea Stilinski was even gay,'' Jackson said and everyone, even Scott, turned to look at him in disbelief. 

''What?'' 

''How?''

''Really Jackson?''

''It was easier to guess than who's going to die next in The Walking Dead!''.

''He was creepy stalking my girlfriend for almost ten years!'' Jackson defended. ''Like that was beyond a normal crush.''

''Uh, even Scott knew that was a diversion crush to distract from his true sexuality and he spends half his time on venus,'' Lydia pointed out and Scott puffed up in pride before looking puzzled.

''Wait, what?''

Lydia ignored him and continued on,'' And I knew _you_ had a crush on Stiles for the better part of those ten years too, again I totally knew,''

''I did no-''

Jackson's heart skipped a beat and Derek roared from the kitchen.

''Calm down! Derek, it's not as if Jackson's going to steal what has already been stolen!'' Allison called and Derek growled again.

''So, I have a plan,'' Jackson began and Erica perked up at his tone.

''Does it involve kidnapping?''

''Yes.''

''Torture.''

''Definitely.''

''Murder?''

''Yes.''

''I'm in, baby.''

''No!'' Isaac shook his head at Jackson and Erica, ''We aren't going to kill someone just because he's Stiles' boyfriend. I'm sure if Derek explained the whole mate thing Stiles would understand and-''

''And what?'' Derek interrupted, re-entering with Peter behind him. ''Have him dump the guy he's been with for years,'' sitting down heavily, the Alpha sighed.'' I don't have a chance.''


	8. Chapter 8

Dean remembered the first moment he held Stiles in his arms. The small baby had crooned as his calloused hand had rubbed his back and Dean could remember how his heart had melted. Knowing it was best if his son never met him, Dean inhaled his new baby scent and knew he could never leave_ his_ child to be raised by someone else. Stiles was _his_. Sam had been away at college when Stiles was born, and Dean remembered how, after trying to call his little brother so many times just for his call to be forwarded to voicemail, he had written him a letter.

_Sammy, I know your busy with college but I want to let you know you are an Uncle! Your nephew's name is Myeceslaw, after his grandfather on his Mother's side and his middle name is Skywalker- just kidding. It's actually Kildare, I think it's one of our great-great uncles or something. All I know is that I liked the name. He'll be two weeks old on Monday and it would be awesome if you could come up to see us. Me and Demitre` will be at Bobby's, hope to see you there._

_ Dean_

Sam never showed up. It wasn't till years later that Dean had discovered that the letter had gotten lost in the mail. It was a blessing though because after Demitre` had passed and Dean realized that Stiles was in danger by just existing, it was better that a very few amount about people knew about Stiles' true nature. It was Dean's job to keep his son safe, so that was what he prioritized above anything and everything else. He remembered back to the three months he spent in Hell, the years those months had represented in eternity, and how the only thing keeping him sain was the thought of his young son back in Beacon Hills wondering why his Dad hadn't called. 

He hadn't wanted to introduce Stiles to the supernatural so early in life, but it had become apparent that the kid attracted it even if he was in the largest hole in the supernatural's radar. At least he could defend himself, which was honestly a good thing given that if trouble hadn't found him he would have found trouble. As Castiel liked to say, "The human child attracts more trouble than Hell's Gate attracts Demons." And there was nothing truer.

"Hey!" 

Dean looked up to see Stiles burst into the room holding a large bag.

"I got dinner!"

Dean frowned, "When did you leave the house?"

Stiles gestured vaguely at Dean's open laptop. "Sometime while you were reading about Veil Demons."

Dean sighed and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his back and neck. "What's for dinner?"

"Gourmet cheeseburgers from that restaurant near the grocery store that only sells organic stuff," setting down the fairly heavy-looking bag on the desk, Stiles moved to the window and opened it before reaching into his pocket and throwing a handful of ash outside. "I actually get a lot of my groceries there, all the green stuff Dadio needs to eat and all the organic candies I want, cause, you know its organic so it won't hurt if you eat, like, the whole bag-"

"Is there any particular reason you just threw Mountain Ash out your window?'' Dean asked bluntly, sitting down on his sons' bed and opening the bag.

''Just the usual, being stalked by werewolves, don't ask me why but I think it has something to do with that night with cousin-not-cousin Miguel, getting cornered at every opportunity...''

''Do you want me to shoot them?"

''What? No. I need to figure this one out."

''This is really good.'' Dean took a vicious bite out of his burger,'' It tastes like bacon and tacos on a burger.''

''That's what it is.'' 


	9. In-a-Gada-La-Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lot longer!

''So,'' Dean began as he took another bite and chewed, ''Who's stalking you?"

''No one is stalking me, Dad,'' Stiles rolled his eyes and stuffed curly fries into his mouth and munched happily.

''Says the kid who just threw a pint of Mountain Ash out the window,'' Dean raised an eyebrow and Stiles gave his best I-have-no-idea-what-the-heck-you're-talking-about face but failed miserably. 

''So,'' Dean prodded as Stiles continued to eat,'' son, the fact that they are cornering you and upset about the time you lost your virginity to your late cousin-''

''Late?!?'' Stiles interjected but was ignored.

''-means that they are more than probably stalking and or obsessed with you, plus you just said a minute ago you were being stalked.''

''I did not!''

''You said, and I quote, 'just the usual, getting stalked by werewolves.'''

''And when was I supposed to have said this?"

''Stiles...''

''Okay, fine, I said it. But there is nothing to worry about. I can handle myself.''

''I know you can,'' Dean looked at Stiles with a mix of pride and love, his lip curled upward at the corner and the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled. ''But it's my job to look after you. And if that means scaring off a couple of furballs I'll do it.''

Stiles smiled back at his father,'' Dad don't worry I have this covered.''

They ate in silence for a few minutes till Stiles suddenly sat up and turned toward Dean.

''Wait- earlier you said late cousin Miguel?''

Dean kept eating so Stiles pressed on further.

''Did he die? Dad?''

Dean swallowed his food and took a slow sip of beer before speaking.

''Yup, he died in a freak car accident.''

Stiles frowned at his father suspiciously. ''What happened?''

Dean raised his eyebrows as he took another drink before setting his beer down. ''Nothing you can prove.''

''Dad!'' 

''What? Did you want him to keep living after that?'' Dean's voice was frustrated as looked over at his son, unresolved anger and vengeance present in his eyes.

Stiles smiled at his Dad then, he may not approve of what his father had done, but Dean had done it for _him._ ''Thanks Dad, I love you.''

Dean's brow softened, only a ghost of sadness remaining in his eyes at what he could not prevent. ''I love you too, son.''

Sam had been worried ever since his last phone call with Dean. He _needed _to find his brother before his birthday, which was fast approaching. He tried calling him again but to no avail; Dean didn't pick up. Sometimes Dean could be too stubborn for his own good. 

''Hey! Bobby,'' Sam walked into the kitchen of Bobby's house.

''Yes son?''

''I think I may have found something on the Veil Demons.'' Sam set the heavy book down on the table and looked toward where Bobby was cooking dinner.

''What?'' Bobby turned around, stirring spoon in hand.

''It's not good,'' Sam sighed, sitting down.

''Just spit it out, son.''

Sam took a deep breath before continuing, '' The demons latch on to whoever opened the door to their cage first. They hunt whoever it is down and reap their soul and that of anyone they've touched in the last twenty-four hours.''

''Oh, shit.'' Bobby took a deep breath and looked into the pot on the stove.

''It's all my fault,'' Sam breathed, looking down at the book and blinking away tears of frustration, ''If I hadn't come up with the idea to try and get the Veil Demons to bring Dad and all the rest of them back then Dean would have never felt the need to run off so I wouldn't get hurt by trying to save him. If I hadn't done any of it he wouldn't have seven Veil Demons on his tail right now. Oh, wait- he hasn't been answering his phone! What if he's already-''

''Sam!''

Bobby was suddenly in front of him, gripping his shoulder and forcing him to calm down.

''He is not dead, Sammy. And none of this is your fault, you were just trying to help. Your brother can look out for himself, hell, he's faced worse than this, and all we need to concentrate on now is finding a way to kill those Demons.''

''And find Dean,'' Sam added. 

Bobby looked at him as if he was having an inner war with himself.

''Bobby?''

Bobby looked like he had come to a decision. Opening his mouth, he made to speak but was interrupted.

''Sam. Bobby.'' Cas entered the kitchen like a he was the Big Bang.

''Have you found Dean?'' Sam asked hurriedly and Castiel paused before shaking his head.

''No,'' He met Bobby's eye before continuing, ''but I think I found a way to prevent the Witch's ghost from taking Dean's soul to the Witching Relm.''

''How?'' Sam demanded impatiently.

''All curses have to start somewhere,'' Cas began, ''and all we have to do is find the source.''

''But the curse started generations ago!'' Sam objected and Cas grinned.

''Exactly!''

''I'm not following.''

''Are you talking about time travel again?'' Bobby asked and Castiel nodded.

''But last time when we went back in time it almost killed you,'' frowning, Sam remembered what Cas had to go through for them to go back in time to retrieve the ashes of the phoenix.

''I was weak last time, I had just been stabbed by an angel blade,'' Cas stated matter-of-factly.

''Even if we could go back, how would we find out who started the curse?''

''I already know that. It's Kildare Cole, your Mother's Father's great uncle.''

Bobby leaned against the table and set the stirring spoon down. ''How did you figure that out?"

Turning to Bobby, Cas shrugged. ''I have my sources.''

Both Bobby and Sam raised their eyebrows but Cas didn't explain further. After a few seconds, they just exchanged glances decided to not push the Angel any further.

''So how do we stop it once we find him?'' Sam asked instead.

''From what I can tell from the curse it's a Black Magic curse that feeds from bloodlines. It first has to drain the blood of the one it seeks vengeance on from his living body to cling and haunt his bloodline, so if we just get to him before that happens we can bring him back to this time and stop the curse before it happens,'' Castiel explained.

''And the curse will end?'' Hope tinged Sam's voice and Cas smiled gently at him as he nodded.

''It should.''

Bobby and Sam looked at each other again before Sam looked back to Cas.

''Let's do it.''

As soon as Sam agreed relief flooded Cas's face, happy and more confident of the success of his venture. Suddenly his nose twitched and his smile dissolved into a frown.

''Do you smell something burning?''

''Shit!'' Bobby rushed to the stove while Sam laughed gently, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that they had a definite plan of action.

Scott was upset. His best friend had surrounded his house in Mountain Ash and thus forbidden any of the wolven members of the pack from entering. It hurt, it really did. It hurt Derek worse though. The other Alpha was pacing around the edge of the Mountain Ash line and alternating between growling and whimpering. Honestly, it was probably their own fault. Despite ordering his pack to leave Stiles alone, it hadn't been long after that when his own curiosity had bowed under the weight of the mystery of Stiles's boyfriend and he had cornered him at the organic grocery store. His protective instincts had run into overdrive as he scented Stiles and all he could smell was _stranger. _Apparently he hadn't been the only one to give in to the primal instinct to protect a fellow pack member. Jackson had followed Stiles into the locker room and if it hadn't been for Finstock he would have been trapped there till Jackson had convinced him to ride back to his own house in his Porsche. At least that had been his plan. Erica had found him in the Men's bathroom at school of all places, Boyd had gotten him alone in the parking lot, and Isaac followed him to McDonald's.

Derek and Peter were the only ones who hadn't cornered him somewhere, but that's just because they were more of the stalking kind. Peter even brought binoculars. 

Derek whined particularly loudly and Scott tuned in his hearing just in time to hear 'I love you' over the sounds of Van Helsing Ultimate.

''How did we not notice if they were spending this much time together?'' he asked after a few seconds.

''When was the last time you went over to his house?'' Jackson asked and Scott looked back up to Stiles's window.

''Easy, it was last...'' the Alpha trailed off. He couldn't actually remember when the last time he went over to Stiles's house was.

''You can't remember can you,'' Peter said drily, lowering his binoculars to stare at Scott.

''Of course I can!'' Scott replied indignantly and Peter lifted the binoculars to his eyes again.

''Uh-huh, whatever helps you sleep at night.''

Glaring at the older man, Scott tried to alleviate some of the guilt and blame from his shoulders. ''And do you have an excuse for not visiting him?''

Sighing like he was talking to a complete idiot, Peter lowered the binoculars again. ''I am in my forties, Scott. Stiles is underage. Connect the two. Don't you think it would be a little unusual if people were to see me visiting the Sheriff's underage son while he was at work?''

Deciding not to answer, Scott turned back to the house.

''Does anyone visit Stilinski?'' Jackson asked and all the younger wolves exchanged guilty glances, ''Well no wonder no one knows shit about him. None of us care enough to find out.'' He sounded angry, angry at himself for not realizing Stiles's lack of companionship earlier and not even making an effort to be friendly until it was too late. He was angry at everyone else for the same reason.

Derek howled at Jackson's words and Dean and Stiles sat upright at the words.

''You don't call that stalking!'' Dean asked, ''they're right outside the window!''

''It's okay Dad. They won't do anything.''


	10. Fortunate Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam begin their time traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update sooner... but I didn't. Sorry

t 

Castiel and Sam tossed the rest of their supplies into their bags before hurriedly zipping them up. They were both in a rush. Dean had barely three weeks left and the faster they could rescue the long-dead relative who started the whole thing, the faster they could keep the Witch's Ghost from killing him. Bobby had opted not to come, saying he would rather go look for Dean to help him handle the Veil Demons. Castiel had dressed appropriately for the time period they were going into, which was the Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid period, with his usual trench coat topped and a cowboy hat. Under his trench coat, he had chosen to wear a blue western-style button-down shirt. Sam was wearing his usual clothes just with a cowboy hat as a homage to Dean.

''You ready to go back in time yet?'' Bobby asked, entering the living room with a bottle of beer in one hand.

''I think so,'' Sam turned to Cas who nodded.

''We are.''

Bobby nodded, thinking for a moment before asking, ''What year?"

''June first, 1893,'' Cas answered confidently.

''Where are you hoping to find the man?''

''In a small town about ten miles south of Lawrence, he should be working on his uncle's ranch,'' Sam slung a bag over his shoulder and picked another one up.

''What was his name again?''

''Kildare.'' Sam supplied and Bobby frowned.

''I always wondered where Dean got that name from,'' the older man said and Cas looked at him sharply while Sam looked utterly baffled.

''What?'' Asked the Winchester, perplexed.

''Oh, uh,'' Bobby took a sip of beer, ''It was a dog I got when you boys were young. I had just brought the pup back and you two were staying at my place while your Daddy was out hunting. You were too young to remember this Sam, but Dean saw the dog and wanted to name it Kildare. I always wondered where he got the name, but I guess he must have heard it from his mother.''

Sam looked like he was getting ready to delve further into the subject when Castiel spoke.

''The sooner we leave the higher the chance we have of helping Dean.''

''We should get going then.''

The sun and it's preceding lights made the sky a light pinkish-orange. Everything was strangely quiet given there were no cars to pollute the air with their roaring engines, only the noises of awakening wildlife perforated the early morning mist. Cas and Sam looked out across the field in front of them, blinking away the slight dizziness that came with Time-Travel and adjusting to their new surroundings.

''This doesn't look like a ranch,'' Sam stated after a few minutes.

''I thought it might have been unusual if two strangers popped into existence in the middle of someone's ranch.''

Sam nodded, almost smiling, ''Good thinking.''

''We should head in this direction,'' Cas stated, starting off in a random direction.

''Are you sure? Don't you want to look at a map or something?" Sam asked, hurrying after him.

Cas turned around. ''You brought a map?''

''Uhm... no.''

Turning around again, Cas strode forward. ''Then, of course, I'm sure. The ranch is this way.''

''How can you be sure though? Is there a geographical landmark you recognized-''

Spinning around to face Sam, Castiel caused Sam to almost run into him by stopping suddenly. '' I have advanced Angel senses, Sam. Senses that a mortal could not possibly recognize or even begin to appreciate. I have the ability to find water in a desert and a single matchstick in a blizzard, I can find a ranch in a small Kansas town.''

''How come you have never mentioned these _senses_ before?'' Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

''It would have seemed boastful given humans have only...'' Cas trailed off and looked at Sam questioningly.

''Five.'' Sam supplied.

''Yes! Only five senses, whereas an angel has ten.''

''And what are those five extra senses?''

''They are much too complex to explain right now. Besides, we are supposed to be finding Dean's long-dead relative before the Witch gets to him.'' Cas began to walk again and Sam followed behind him, quietly hoping Castiel's angel senses were leading them right.

Four hours, twenty-five minutes, and forty-seven seconds later Sam broke.

''We are lost! Cas, you have no idea where we are going!''

''Yes I do.'' Unphased, Cas continued to walk steadfastly forward. ''The ranch is this way.''

''That's what you said two hours ago! It shouldn't be taking this long to just find the ranch!''

''Walking on foot takes longer than traveling in an automobile,'' continuing to walk resolutely forward, Cas adjusted the strap of his backpack. 

''Just admit it Cas! You have no idea where-''

''Do you smell that?'' Castiel interrupted, turning suddenly. 

''What?''

''Smoke.'' Cas sniffed the air before turning slightly southward. ''This way.''

He took off and Sam jogged after him. At that moment Sam was reminded of a bloodhound as Castiel charged through the forest after the distant smell of smoke. They ran for what must have been at least half a mile before they emerged out of the forest and into a clearing. At the other end of the clearing was a town, an old west style town with smoke drifting from its chimneys.  
''That isn't a ranch,'' Sam stated. 

''No, it isn't,'' Cas thought for a second, ''We should keep looking.''

''Yeah, no. Let's just go to the town and see if someone cannot just point us in the right direction.'' Sam started off toward the town and Castiel reluctantly followed. It took about thirty minutes to reach the town and when they did they headed to a nearby General Store. Everything smelled different than the 21st century, less like car exhaust and more like dirt and sweat. Entering the General Store, Sam made for the man behind the counter with Castiel on his tail. 

''Excuse me, sir,'' Sam caught the man's attention.

''Yes? How can I help you?'' Tugging gently on his long bar mustache, the man behind the counter waited patiently for Sam to speak.

''Can you direct us to the Cole Ranch?''

The loose smile on the man's face was replaced with a scowl, ''What did the boy do this time?''

Sam frowned, ''What do you mean?"

''You aren't meaning to talk to Richard Cole about his nephew?''

''We are actually,'' Cas put in,'' We were just surprised you knew what we were going to speak to him about.''

''Hell yeah, I would. You don't know how much folks come in here wanting to complain to his uncle about him.'' The man said, leaning against the counter, ''the boy is trouble. It's a miracle he hasn't been strung up yet, Lord knows he deserves it. But the kids wily, I'm surprised his uncle hasn't done something.''

''What kind of trouble does he usually get in?'' Sam inquired.

''If you can think it up he has most likely done it.''

''Any examples?'' Sam pushed and the man nodded.

''Last month he thought it would be a good idea to jump a train, didn't take anything but he shot at two men with a shotgun, killed both of them then jumped off.'' Taking a drink from a tin flask at his hip, the man shook his head. ''Kid gets away with everything.''

''And no-one caught him?'' Sam asked, incredulous.

''There were no real witnesses, half of them said they blacked out the other half didn't have a view,'' the man glared out the window,'' You know what I think it is?''  
''What?''

''Everyone is too scared to stand up to the kid so they are going to let him get by with anything. Even his uncle is too scared to do a thing to him.''

''Is he at his uncle's farm now?'' Cas inquired.

''I don't think so, last I heard he went hunting. Which probably means he's going to be gone a while.''

''Would his uncle know where to find him?''

''Most likely, he's in town now if you want to see him.''

''We would,'' Sam said quickly, ''Where is he?''

''Black Bone Saloon, just down the street.''

''Okay, thank you.''

They left out the door and made their way to the saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only posting half of the chapter now and the rest when I edit it later today, so enjoy!


	11. WTF, man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and John have some tension  
PS someone plz comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me something!!!!! If you like it, what you think... SOMETHING!!! Got the rest of that chapter up guys 😁 tell me what you think about it. And we'll get to those flashbacks after some action 😍

Dean stifled a yawn as he tried to find which credit card in his wallet belonged to Johan Lennon, his current persona. The cashier smiled at him like she was posing for Colgate and rang up his total, waiting patiently for him to locate the card. Pulling out the shiny gold Visa was like pulling out the Queen of England from his wallet, it garnered enough attention to be thought of as special because of its uniqueness then it became boring because there are old ladies everywhere and this one just has a better coating. 

''Related to the Whittemore's or Martin's?'' the cashier asked casually.

''No,'' was Dean's response. 

''Here's your receipt, sir,'' she handed him the flimsy piece of paper and gave him another artificial smile.

''Thanks,'' Dean's fingers brushed against her hand before he grabbed the receipt and stuffed it in his wallet. He then pushed the cart toward the exit at a sluggish pace. He was exhausted. He loved his son, but a seventeen-year-old who has ADHD then refuses to take Adderal and subsequently stays up till four AM swiveling in a squeaky chair was _exhausting. _ Stiles, who only had two hours of sleep, was none the worse for wear, declaring that coffee was his only needed sustenance and that he would feast on the humiliation of his friends like it was the blood of his adversaries at school. Dean did briefly wonder who and what Stiles was referring to, but, in all honesty, he probably didn't want to know. Stiles would do what he always did best, be the mildly paranoid yet quirky hunter who followed the rules like they were written in crayon. 

Dean unloaded the cart into the back of Roscoe with sleep-tired movements, his eyes wandering the parking lot before settling on a truck parked halfway behind the grocery store. There was something about the truck that was unsettling. There was a flicker of movement and Dean saw a shadow move along its side. He blinked once before turning back to the groceries. A shadow wasn't abnormal, there were people everywhere. It was a Wednesday morning, people were shopping.

He drove back to the house, put up the groceries, then went to work on Baby. He spent a good two hours working on her when the Sheriff pulled up. Wiping the grease off of his fingers with a cloth, Dean turned to greet him as he got out of the cruiser. 

''Good morning, John,'' Dean said gruffly.

''Dean.'' 

''I thought you were coming back later?'' Dean walked back to his Baby, moving with a slight tenseness.

''I wanted to talk to you privately.''

''About?''

''Stiles.''

''What about Stiles?'' Turning back around, Dean looked at the older man with barely concealed apathy.

The Sherrif looked Dean strait in the eye, ''His behavior.'' Before Dean could argue the Sherrif continued. ''He's been acting out more, I've lost count of how many crime-scenes I've found him on. And I think it's because of your influence.''

''My influence?'' Dean repeated slowly.

''Yes, he didn't start misbehaving till you started coming around more.''

''Stiles is not misbehaving, maybe he's just trying to follow in your footsteps for some misguided reason,'' Dean bit out, lying through his teeth because the truth would sound just as ludicrous.

John laughed at that and Dean was overcome by an irresistible urge to punch him in the throat.

''If Stiles were following in my footsteps he would actually listen to me and not try and copy his degenerate father.''

''And what the hell do you mean by that?'' Glaring at the Sherrif, Dean balled his right hand into a fist.

''Don't play stupid with me, Winchester. I've seen your file and I know what happened in St. Louise,'' John answered. ''If it wasn't because you were the one to knock up Claudia's little sister you would be in jail right now.''

''As if you have the right to have custody of my son?'' Dean half-shouted. ''After Claudia's death and what happened with Miguel, I had half a mind to kill you and take Stiles far away. What you did was unforgivable and if my son didn't love you than you wouldn't be here.''

''At least I gave him a home! All you could offer him was the backseat of a car. He was a mistake you never meant to have and can't take responsibility for.''

Just like that Dean had the Sherrif by the collar, holding him several above the ground.

''Stiles isn't a mistake. Zella and I were married, he was born an unplanned miracle and there is nothing you can say that can change that. I never 'knocked' up Zella and we would have raised him together if she hadn't died.'' Dean's green-grey eyes were furious and John felt a chill run up his spine as he stared into them. ''I know you never gave a damn after Claudia died and some sick part of you blames Stiles for her death, but if you ever say that he is a mistake again I will turn you inside out and spread your ribs apart like freakin' angel wings, got it?''

The Sherrif stared at Dean for a second before giving a tense nod. Just like that Dean dropped the Sherrif and turned back to this Baby.

* * *

Stiles sat down at his usual table with the rest of the pack and glared at each of them.

''Tell me what the heck is going on with all of you or I swear Sourwolf's going to get it, and yes, that is a threat.''

The pack was silent so, after a few more tense seconds, Stiles stood up to leave.

''Wait!'' Isaac said suddenly and Stiles paused.

''Yes?'' Stiles paused, looking to Isaac expectantly. Hesitating for a second, Isaac looked around at the pack before looking back to Stiles who sat back down and glared at the werewolf. ''Well? What is it?''

''We know.''

''You know? Know what?'' Stiles was getting even more frustrated.

''About your boyfriend.''

Stiles stared at him blankly. ''What?''

''Derek saw you in bed with your boyfriend a couple of days ago,'' Scott put in and Stiles frowned before his brain made the connection.

''Sunday night?''

''Yes.''

''I think it's good that you have a boyfriend,'' Danny put in and Stiles turned to him, still slightly surprised at the packs' shallowness and ability to discover something that's been under their nose for literally years and totally freak out about it. After horribly misjudging the situation, of course. ''Even if it's an older man, it's good that you are doing something for yourself.''

''Guys-''

''Why didn't you tell us though?'' Erica accused, unable to contain herself any longer. ''We wouldn't have judged you!''

''I don't have-''

''I don't blame him for not telling us! After all, look at what shit friends we've been! When was the last time we hung out with Stiles!'' Allison told them, giving Stiles an apologetic look.

''It really has nothing-''

''But I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything!'' Scott whined sadly.

''Scotty, it's not-''

''Can he really though?'' Jackson pointed out. ''You've had your head so far up your girlfriend's ass you've completely ignored your best friend!''

''I think this is out of context-''

''And what have you done?'' Scott rounded on Jackson, ''All you've done is belittle him!''

'' I'm not even dating-''

''At least I was consistent!''

Just then everyone's phone pinged simultaneously. It was a group text.

''Emergency. Go to Whole Foods,'' Lydia read and a frown creased her brow. ''Does Derek want us to go grocery shopping?''

Another ping and a picture showed up on their screens.

''Ew, that's disgusting!'' Jackson exclaimed, looking at the picture of the mummified and shriveled body.

''What the hell could have done that?'' Boyd asked, frowning, and looked to Stiles.

Shrugging, Stiles examined the picture more closely. ''This could be an older corpse, it could even have died of natural causes.''

''She.'' Lydia pointed out and everyone looked to her.

''Are you assuming it's a girl just because of the hair? Because that's sexist.'' Stiles pointed out and Lydia rolled her eyes.

''No, goofball, because of the lack of male anatomy.''

''Something could have eaten his parts off like a wild goat or something,'' Stiles said and received a disbelieving look. ''Okay, fine, She. Now are we going to investigate or not?''

They all stood up, happy for an opportunity to ditch the last quarter, and made their way to the parking lot.

''I have to catch a ride with one of you,'' Stiles declared and they all turned to him.

''What happened to your jeep?'' Allison asked and Stiles shrugged.

''You know her, she's as reliable as the US military in a Marvel movie.''

''Okay, you can ride with me,'' Lydia's voice left no room for argument as she led the way to her car. Stiles followed her and climbed into the passenger seat.

''Tell me everything,'' Lydia demanded as soon as they pulled out of the lot.

Stiles looked at her. ''I can't tell you everything.''

''Why not?''

''Because I can't,'' Stiles looked out the window before turning back to her.

''Then tell me what you want me to know.''

''He's not my boyfriend.''

''I figured from what I was able to make out during lunch.''

''He's my biological father.''

Lydia almost slammed on the brakes, ''What?''

''It's true.''

''What about the Sherrif?''

''He's actually my uncle, but he's a father figure too.''

''Care to explain why the switch?'' She asked, regaining some of her composure.

''I can't.''

''You can't?''

Stiles shook his head, ''I can't.''

Lydia turned her head toward him and smiled a little, ''Okay.''

* * *

Peter followed the scent curiously, it had been a long time since he had smelled sulfur but it wasn't something he could easily forget. He followed the scent until he was deep in the preserve. It was then that he saw the dark entity clothed in red light. A fear like he had never felt before struck him and he took off back through the preserve, all the while looking over his shoulder to see if the thing was following him.


	12. NEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, tell me what you think. Also, will get the rest of this chapter up by the end of the day ;)

* * *

_Dean picked Stiles up and headed into the kitchen where Zella was making pancakes. He kissed his wife on the cheek and went to sit Stiles down in the highchair. _

_ ''Here,'' Zella heaped a spoonful of herbs into Stiles bottle and handed it to Dean to screw the cap on._

_ ''We can't keep giving him supplements,'' Dean said as shook up the bottle, ''it's not good for him. I think we need to find a more permanent solution.'' _

_ ''I know,'' Sighing Zella moved passed Dean to kiss her son's forehead, ''I was talking to a witch in Florida, she said she could make a restraining spell.''_

_ Picking Stiles up again Dean sat the baby on his lap to feed. Sucking greedily, the baby made happy gurgles as he fed. Watching his Stiles feed for a couple of seconds, Dean smoothed the soft baby fuzz on the top of his head. _

_ ''A restraining spell? For how long?''_

_ ''Till he turns seventeen,'' Zella sighed again, her brow wrinkling as she flipped a pancake. ''It's not ideal, but it will keep him from shining like a beacon in a fog.''_

_ ''And after he turns seventeen?''_

_ ''He won't be as vulnerable as he is now, he will be able to better defend himself from those who wish him ill.'' Zella set an apple-maple sugar pancake stack in front of her husband. It smelled amazing with butter and brown sugar oozing out of its layers. _

_ ''Thanks,'' Dean looked at the pancakes with open adoration. ''Did I marry you or your cooking?''_

_ ''I thought I married you for your car and poker skills?'' Zella responded, sitting down at the table with her own food. _

_ ''Hmmm,'' Dean recognized the mischief in her eyes, ''I thought it was my achieved status of hottest man in the rodeo?''_

_ ''No, it was your master status of a classic car gambling man,'' Zella took a slow bite of her pumpkin pancake and chewed with lurid sensuality._

_ ''Zella! Not in front of his young and impressionable eyes!'' Dean made a show of covering his son's eyes only to have young Stiles slobber on his hand. Face crinkling in mock disgust, he dramatically wiped his hand on his t-shirt. _

_ Laughing, Zella snorted in her coffee and ran a hand across her mole dotted face. ''I think he inherited a couple of things from his old man!''_

_ ''I do not drool!''_

_ ''Tell that to the camera!'' _

_ ''What?'' Dean asked, mildly confused until Zella lept up from the table and took off running to their bedroom. Zella took pictures of everything, it was her thing. Deep down Dean knew she had a cache of embarrassing photographs of him. And he was now going to see them._

_ ''Here!'' Almost tripping on the carpet in her haste, Zella practically shoved the camera screen in his face. _

_ ''Ew! Gross, I can see in my nose holes,'' Dean made an unpleasant noise in the back of his throat as Zella scrolled to the next image. ''What? There's more?''_

_ ''It's nostrils, and yes, there's loads more.''_

_ ''Loads?''_

_ ''Enough to blackmail you till you are sleeping with a bedpan and catheter.''_

_ ''Great way to kill the romance, Zella. Look at Stiles,'' he bounced the baby empathetically, ''he can't even look at you.''_

_ ''Gaba!'' Stiles reached out to take a fistful of his Dad's breakfast and stuff it in his face. _

_ ''Hey! That's mine, little man,'' moving his plate away from both the literal and figurative sticky-fingered baby, Dean laughed at Stiles' unhappy face at being denied another bite. _

_ ''We're going to have to watch you, little one,'' Zella smiled at the baby, tickling his tummy gently, ''your already a foodie.''_

_ ''Yeah, we don't want you going Hanzel and Grettle on his ass after all of the candy you've been feeding him.''_

_ ''I wouldn't dream of eating him! You on the other hand...'' smiling seductively again, Zella sat down opposite him and went back to her pancakes. _

_ Dean's phone pinged and he answered it._

_ ''Hello?...Dad?...I thought you were working a case in Missouri...No, I won't be there I'm a couple of states over...Sammy didn't call, he should be fine though... It's college, Dad, he said he wanted out of it all and he is out... You can't meet me here... It's hard to get here and I'm almost done with the case anyway... I'll meet you at the motel... Yeah, see you then.'' Dean hung up and looked over to Zella. ''I'm going to have to go, babe.''_

_ Zella smiled sadly. ''I know, honey, if you didn't go he would find you and then Stiles would be in even more danger. It's easier to keep him, us, a secret.''_

_ Dean got up, balancing Stiles on his hip as he did so, and moved over to Zella. He leaned down and kissed his wife's mouth, she tasted sweet like sugar and cinnamon. _

_ ''It won't always be like this, one day he'll be able to meet Sam and Dad and live without hiding from those that will love him.''_

_ ''I know, once we figure out how to keep him safe we'll be able to be a whole family.''_

* * *

LITTLE-PIE;** Hey, Dad?**

DW; _**WHAT IS IT?**_

LITTLE-PIE;** Woe! What is it?**

DW; _**WHAT?**_

LITTLE-PIE; **Why are you shouting?**

DW; _**I accidentally left the caps on... now, what was it you needed?**_

LITTLE-PIE; **When are you coming to visit? It's been a months**

DW; _**Sorry but this case is going to take a little longer**_

LITTLE-PIE; **What's taking so long? **

DW; _**Apocolypse **_

LITTLE-PIE; **dad, i need u to come back this wk, plz? **

DW; _**Stiles...**_

LITTLE-PIE; **DON'T STILES ME YOU HAVEN'T COME VISIT IN MONTHS!!!!@#$%^&&**

DW; _**I don't know what you want me to say, I can't come visit this week. I love you son but I have to go**_

_ _

_ _ _Nine-year-old Stiles huffed and almost threw his phone across the room. Dean never had time for him anymore, he never did. Scott was gone to his dad's, Dadio was at the station, and he was lonely. No one cared about him. Scott had his mom and dad, Lydia had Jackson, and he had no one. So what if he was lonely! No one cared. Getting up from his bed, Stiles went to his closet and pulled out his hunting bag. He knew he wasn't supposed to go hunting alone but he didn't care. Everyone left him alone so why couldn't he go hunting alone? _

_ Walking out the front door, he marched along the sidewalk on his way to the woods. No-one stopped to look at him or say hello. They were used to the Sheriff's kid going off on his own, it was so common that no-one even questioned it now. _

_ He made it to the woods, his frustration making him not pay close attention to his surroundings. He stomped forward, thinking about Dean being with Sam, who he talked about all of the time, and loving him more than his own son. He thought of Scott playing board games with his dad and his mom making pizza bites. All the while he was marching through the woods alone. A growl sounded out ahead of him and Stiles looked up, freezing. There, in front of him, was a rogue omega. Large blue eyes watched him with a crazed hunger. Reaching for his pistol, Stiles flinched and fell backward as the wolf lept into the air. He closed his eyes as hit the earth, waiting for the pain. It never came._

_ ''Stiles,'' A familiar raspy voice spoke and Stiles looked up to see an outstretched hand waiting to pull him to his feet. He took it gratefully, and, as soon as he was back on his feet, wrapped his arms around his savior's waist. _

_ ''Cas,'' he sobbed and the angel picked him up. _

_ ''It's okay child,'' he comforted, stroking the back of his head. _

_ ''I'm sorry,'' he whimpered, ''I knew better than to go alone in t-the w-woods...''_

_ ''I know, but I also know what led you to travel alone,'' Castiel began to walk back through the woods._

_ ''Dad... I just... he s-spends more time with... S-sam... T-than m-me...'' Stiles found comfort in Cas's shoulder, snuggling closer and laying his head on the fabric of the trench coat. ''He doesn't love m-me as much...''_

_ ''He loves you, pumpkin,'' Cas wrapped his arms even more tightly around Stiles, hefting him up to sit a little higher. ''It's just he can't come visit just yet. But he does want to see you and it's killing him that he can't.''_

_ ''Why c-can't he? 'cause of the Apocolypse?''_

_ Cas sighed, Dean always used that as his go-to excuse, and while sometimes that was true, this time it wasn't. But the mark of Cain was affecting Dean negatively and it was best if Stiles didn't see his Dad that way. _

_ ''Yes my little cinnamon roll,'' Cas couldn't help but sigh as he felt Stiles cuddle closer, the child shouldn't be so attention-starved with both him and Dean looking after him, but saving the world again and again took up a lot of time. _

''_Can we go home and watch Batman?'' The small child asked, looking up at Cas hopefully. The angel smiled because, honestly, he could be trying to save the world again but the world could wait. _

_ The two of them spent the evening eating cheeseburgers and curly fries and watching movies. Stiles fell asleep leaning into Cas, his little hands fisted in his shirt. The angel watched the child as he slept, eyes tracing his soft features, the boy had experienced more heartache at his young age than he should have. Just like his father, and also like his father, Cas would do everything he could to repair the cracked fragments. _

* * *

Sam and Cas walked into the bar, which sounded like the beginning of a bad joke, an angel and a hunter walking into a saloon. The saloon was scarcely populated, only about four people sat among the tables and bar stools. The wenches often depicted in westerns to sit on the piano and glare seductively at passeres by were non-existent, but there was a man behind the bar wiping off a cup as if it was the last thing in the world to matter to him. The room smelled slightly stagnant, like alcohol and sweat, but it was better than the smell of death. Sam and Castiel approached the man behind the bar. 

''Excuse me,'' Sam began and the man stopped polishing the cup and met Sam's eye, ''Do you know where to find Richard Cole?''

The man nodded to a man sitting in the corner nursing a mug of beer the size of Utah. Without hesitation, Cas and Sam went up too him.

''Richard Cole?''

The man looked up, blue eyes cold and calculating. 

''If you're coming to complain to me about my degenerate nephew, trust me I've heard it,'' he took a swig of beer and swallowed, eyes never leaving them.

''We aren't complaining, we just need to talk with him.'' Sam supplied and Richard's eyes narrowed.

''About?''

Sam was at a loss so he looked over to Cas who was about to say something when Richard spoke again.

''If your lawmen you ain't going near him.''

''We aren't lawmen,'' Sam said quickly, ''We just need to talk to him about a job offer.''

''He's not getting involved in any other sort of trouble either,'' Richard drained the rest of his beer and stood, ''He has enough problems with avoiding the noose without your sort getting him in more trouble with the law.''

''It's not that!'' Sam exclaimed quickly, ''It's just that,'' he paused and Richard looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed on, ''your nephew could be the only one able to save my brother. He's in deep trouble and I think your nephew knows something that could help him.''

''I'll show you where he is, under one condition,'' Richard stared Sam in the eye as if evaluating him before continuing, ''If you tell anyone else where he is I'll turn your blood black with led and you'll be the best-ventilated men in all of Kansas, got it?''

''I understand,'' Sam told him and Richard turned to Cas who nodded. 

''Come on then,'' Richard led the way out of the bar and to where his horse was tied. 

''Where are your horses?'' He asked and Cas answered.

''We came here by railroad.''

''Okay, well my ranch is 10 miles out from here so you might want to find some'' Richard nodded to a stable a little ways down the street, ''David has some good breeds, he's also a fair man.'' 

''Okay, thanks.''

They purchased two mares from David with an understanding that he would buy them back from them at a lower cost than they bought them for. The journey to the ranch was uneventful, filled with uncomfortable silences and horse saddles bruising sensitive body parts. When they did reach the ranch it was nearing dusk. 

''You two can stay the night,'' Richard offered, ''It's not like there is a whole lot of other options.''

''Thank you for your hospitality,'' Castiel told him, dismounting his horse with exceptional grace compared to Sam. 

''Brown!'' Richard called and a young, shy looking young man with a delicate temperament came from the barn. ''Take our horses and feed and water them'' Richard ordered and the boy nodded, taking the horses by their harnesses and leading them into the barn with a quiet 'yes sir'.

Walking to the house, Richard led the way up the porch steps and through the front door. The house was huge, more of a mansion than anything else. It looked like it was from the Pre-Civil War era with faded white paint and pillars adorning its outside and winding staircases and spacious rooms in its inside. Richard followed the mouthwatering scent of home cooking into the kitchen and greeted the woman manning its stove.

''Bella,'' he said, embracing her from behind, ''we have two guests for dinner.''

The woman turned around, her chestnut curls bouncing and her round face breaking into a smile as she spotted Cas and Sam.

''Oh! Hello, I'm Bella,'' she detached herself from her husband and walked up to them to vigorously shake both of their hands, ''you poor dears look starved! Look at them, Richard! They are practically skin and bone!''

''I'm Sam, and this is Castiel,'' Sam introduced, returning the handshake.

''Castiel! Is that from the Bible? I don't read it much but it sounds Biblical!''

''It's not, but it is a very old name,'' Castiel smiled back at the energetic woman. 

''It is a truly wonderful name, and so is Sam. Such strong names,'' She turned back to the stove in alarm, ''Oooh!'' She rushed to return to her pot before its contents burned. ''This won't be nearly enough food now!''

''I'm sure it will be fine-'' Sam began but was interrupted as Bella shouted out the backdoor.

''Felix! Go get some more pork from the smokehouse!''

''Yes ma'am!'' Came the distant response and Bella turned back to the stove. 

''Well, my love,'' Richard said, ''I must show these men to Kildare.''

Bella froze for a second, ''What for?''

''Just to talk.''

She turned her big brown eyes on her husband and he placated her with a kiss, ''everything will be fine, my beauty.''

She nodded, turning her attention back to her cooking and Richard led the way out of the kitchen and down a flight of stairs to the basement. It was dark with only a few lamps illuminating the corridor. At the end of the hall was a single door, next to the door was a chair occupied by a large bough bald man. He looked up when they got close and narrowed his grey eyes. 

''Graham,'' Richard greeted and held out his hand for the man to give him the key to the room.

''Richard,'' the man returned, looking suspiciously at Sam and Cas.

''How's he been?''

''Quiet,'' Graham answered Richard, ''who are you taking to see him?''

''This is Sam and Castiel,'' Richard pointed them out and Graham glared at each of them in turn, ''they only need to talk to him for a bit.''

Graham grunted as Richard unlocked the door. The door swung open and Sam and Cas followed Richard inside. There was a single window and two lamps lighting the room and a single cot and nightstand occupying its expanse. On the cot lay a young man with ebony hair and a slender build, his eyes were dark and dangerous as he watched them enter. His face was handsome, but the energy emanating from behind his eyes offset his features.

''Brought any cigarettes?'' He asked and Richard shook his head at him.

''No, I brought you visitors,'' Richard watched as Kildare sat up, ''Be civil.'' With that he nodded to Sam and Cas and left the room, shutting the door behind himself. 

Castiel wasted no time in approaching Kildare and reaching out his hand to touch his forehead, planning to transport him back to the 21st century. Nothing happened and Kildare merely stared at Cas, eyes sparkling in amusement.

''That shit doesn't work on me,'' He slid off the bed, wincing in pain as he did so. ''Now, before you try blasting me to kingdom come, tell me why you are wanting to do so.''

''What are you?'' Castiel asked, frowning.

''I have no clue,'' Kildare shrugged, taking a drink of water and sitting on the edge of the bed, again wincing. ''Now answer my question,''

Before Sam could stop him Castiel spoke, ''I am an angel and you are going to die in two weeks if we don't transport you somewhere in the future.''

Kildare seemed unphased, ''And you care because?'' 

''If you die so does my brother,'' Sam said and Kildare looked to him, raising an eyebrow. 

''And?''


	13. I'm inside out, you're underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yolo! I live for comments so plz feed my life-source!!!!!! Also, sorry for the short update, I will add on to this chapter. How do you guys feel about angst? Cause it's comin' y'all!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also sorry, I just put up the rest of that one chapter... Fourteen and fifteen are on their way though!

Dean sat on the porch, chin resting on his hands as he waited to pick Stiles up from school. His hands were still grease-stained from working on Baby so when his phone buzzed he had to wipe them on his jeans before he could check it.

LITTLE-PIE; **New case. Investigating. Be back by dinner. Love you**

''Hmm,'' sighing, he texted back rather efficiently.

DEAN; **_What case? Where?_**

Just because he knew his son could defend himself didn't stop him from worrying. It was getting awful close to Stiles turning seventeen, after all.

LITTLE-PIE; **Don't know. Whole Foods.**

Dean frowned, he had just been there this morning. Standing up, Dean moved to the jeep, fishing the keys out of his pocket. 

DEAN; **_On my way_**

LITTLE-PIE; **The pack's here, might not be a good idea**

DEAN; **_Doesn't matter, I'll come help you_**

LITTLE-PIE; **What are we going to tell them?**

DEAN; _**If not the truth then a lie**_

LITTLE-PIE; **I don't know, they've been acting weird lately**

DEAN; **_I'm still on my way_**

He made his way to Whole Foods with fairly good timing. If speeding like a maniac half the way and arriving at the exact same time Stiles climbed out of a cute (gross-looking) little car followed by a redhead counted as good timing. The redhead was giving him an extensive once-over and Dean glared at her, because, really, high schoolers shouldn't be trying to attract people twice their age. 

''Don't objectify me,'' Dean growled, despite being rather pleased deep down.

The girl's eyebrows raised nearly halfway up her forehead and she opened her perfectly painted mouth to speak but was interrupted by a growl. A tall muscular man in a leather jacket with a sharply trimmed beard stalked forward, alpha eyes glowing, as two betas flanked him. Dean smirked, dropping his hand to his hip where his pistol was hidden. 

''Whoa!'' Stiles stepped between them, waving his arms. ''No fighting or I'll get the newspaper!''

''Did you tell him to come here, Stiles?'' Derek bit out, leering at Dean before turning to Stiles, eyes still red.

''I did, in fact, ask him to come,'' Stiles holds up a finger to stop Derek from speaking and continues. ''Neil here is a hunter and is really good at finding out what monster did what.''

''And you never felt the need to tell us you were dating a hunter?''

''I am not-'' Stiles was, unsurprisingly, interrupted by his own father.

''He doesn't have to tell you a thing, you son of a bitch,'' Dean was in full father mode. ''Not that his own free will has stopped you from stalking him!''

Derek didn't know what to say to that so just growled loudly. 

''Stiles,'' Dean looked toward his son. ''Why do you hang around these mutts?'' 

More growls followed by Erica gnashing her teeth at the elder Winchester.

''What do they really have to offer besides shedding all over the carpet and drooling on the sofa,'' Dean grinned at Derek, who looked almost feral now with the amount of pent up rage he had coursing through his system. 

''Does it look like we have the time for this?'' Stiles snapped, pulling Derek away from Dean by his arm. ''There is a freakin' dead body and all you two want to do is see who can permeate the air with testosterone faster! Why don't we stop measuring dick's and see what's really going on!'' 

Derek rumbled in reluctant acquiescence while Stiles turned half around to glare at Dean and mouth 'you aren't helping'. Unphased, Dean followed behind his son and the Alpha, making sure that the wolves around him smelt the wolfsbane in his pocket. He really didn't have a problem with werewolves as long as they behaved, but he did have a problem with shitty friends. 

They walked to the lot behind Whole Foods and found Parrish waiting for them. The hellhound looked to Dean uncertainly, then glanced at Derek. 

''It's okay,'' Stiles told him, gesturing vaguely at his dad, ''he's with me.'' 

Parrish accepted that and turned to a large semi, ''the body's behind the truck, come on.''

''So,'' Allison fell into step with Dean, ''Neil, what's your last name? Dad probably knows you some way if you're any good.''

''Plant.'' Dean supplied and Allison frowned. 

''Plant like?''

''Plant like Robert Plant,'' Dean saw a blankness in Allison's eyes and sighed, ''Ever heard of Led Zeppelin?''

''Kind of, I'm assuming one of them is named Plant too?'' 

''Yup,'' moving passed Allison to the crime scene, Dean couldn't help but lose faith in 21st-century youth. ''What is it?'' he asked, moving to stand next to his son despite Derek's growls.

''I don't know, she looks dried out and old,'' Stiles prodded the corpse with his foot, ''I would say someone dragged her here but...''

''But what?'' Derek asked impatiently while Dean waited patiently for his son to speak.

''She looks familiar.''

''Familiar how?'' Jackson asked and Stiles shrugged. 

Derek's phone ringed and he answered it.

''What is it?'' he snapped, and Dean rolled his eyes.

''Just a regular charmer, isn't he?''

All of the wolves seemed to freeze, cocking their heads to the side and listening to whoever Derek was talking to. 

''Where are you now?'' Derek asked, ''stay there and don't move till I get back.'' 

He hung up. 

''Peter found something in the Preserve,'' he said, ''We need to go.''


	14. Arms Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!! I really know what you guys think so far! Thanks so much for reading:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline! Kildare dies and Sam and Cas think it's because of the witch, who started the curse, so they go back in time to stop him from dying and the curse from happening. The curse kills every firstborn child every second generation on their 30-something birthday and Dean has a little less than a month before he's going to die. Just before Dean came to see Stiles he and Sam were trying to make a deal or sacrifice-thing with Veil Demons to stop the curse, which have now been released and are after Dean. But he doesn't know that. And Stiles' mom died when he was a baby. And there is a secret about him his Dad is keeping from him. If there is any more confusion please ask! I'll will reply as soon as I can.

Sam stared at the younger man, who glared back, eyes unblinking.

‘’Why should I care if some random man I don’t even know dies?’’ He sat back on the edge of the bed, wincing again. ‘’We are all going to die one day, what difference does it make what day that is?’’

‘’He’s my brother,’’ Sam bit out, not able to control his frustration, ‘’He’s not ready to die.’’

‘’No one’s ready to die, that’s why death is always a surprise,’’ Kildare looked over to Cas, frowning, ‘’And why would an angel care? Last time I met one he was trying to kill me; your kind doesn’t care about us.’’

‘’Dean and I have a profound bond,’’ Cas stated, a matter of fact.

Kildare snorted, ‘’An angel and a man? How likely is that?’’

‘’It happens,’’ Sam said before Cas could get to riled up, ‘’But it’s not just my brother’s life at stake here, it’s yours. You will die in a few short weeks if you don’t leave with us.’’

‘’I’m going to die anyway, what difference does it make when?’’

‘’Don’t you have any will to live?’’ Sam asked and Kildare met his eye.

‘’I used to,’’ He laid back down on the bed, ‘’I used to before my own family turned against me like the bastards they are.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I mean if I’m going to die in a few weeks it will save me the effort.’’

Sam was going to say something else when Graham opened the door, ‘’Dinners ready.’’

Kildare glared at the man before rolling over to face the wall. Reluctantly, Castiel and Sam followed Graham out of the small room. On their way to the kitchen, they couldn’t help but think there was more to the story than what was on the surface.

‘’There you are!’’ Bella exclaimed once they were in the dining room. ‘’Did he tell you what you needed to know?’’

‘’No,’’ Sam responded honestly and Richard, who was at the head of the table, sighed.

‘’The boy is stubborn,’’ He gestured to two vacant seats, ‘’We’ll help you with him tomorrow.’’

Bella looked at Richard sharply, but he just subtly shook his head.

‘’Who are the new faces?’’ An older man asked, easing himself into a chair opposite Sam and Cas.

‘’This is Sam and Castiel, they are here to talk to Kildare,’’ Richard informed him, before turning to Sam and Cas, ‘’Sam, Castiel, this is Kent. He’s our resident lawyer.’’

‘’It’s good to meet you, sir,’’ Sam greeted politely, and the older man smiled, taking off his half-glasses as they slid off his nose.

‘’It’s nice to see some new faces, but might I ask why you want to talk to the deviant?’’ Kent took a sip of liquor, his white eyebrows going up in pleasure at the taste.

‘’He could have some information on my brother,’’ Sam said, ‘’If we don’t find him soon more than likely he will be dead.’’

‘’Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, laddie,’’ Kent gave Sam an empathetic smile, ‘’Perhaps my own brother can help you coax information out of the boy, right Graham?’’

‘’I’ll certainly lend a hand,’’ Graham told them from his place by Richard.

‘’Now, now, enough of that talk,’’ Bella bustled about, pushing people into their seats as they came in, ‘’Let’s just have a good supper.’’

As they started eating, remembering to compliment Bella’s cooking every few minutes, Cas and Sam noticed the lack of women. In fact, the table was almost solely occupied by men, apart from Bella.

‘’Where are you from?’’ Felix, Richards other nephew, but not Kildare’s brother, asked them after a few minutes of silence.

‘’Texas,’’ Cas answered before Sam had a chance to.

‘’Where in Texas?’’ Kent asked, curiously.

Cas didn’t miss a beat as he said, ‘’We more travel throughout it. We’re for-hire men, we do just about anything. But we specialize in hunting.’’

‘’Hunting what?’’

‘’Cougars, coyotes, pests,’’ Cas seemed to mold into his role fluidly and Sam found himself staring at Cas in surprise. ‘’We even got a Chupacabra once.’’

‘’A what?’’ Richard asked, frowning.

‘’A Chupacabra,’’ Castiel continued, ‘’it’s a rare beast, nearly extinct, but it exists. It is a real nuisance though. It likes to sink its teeth into its prey and draw blood until the poor animal is dead from blood loss.’’

‘’That sounds horrible!’’ Bella exclaimed, ‘’ do we have them around here?’’

‘’I’ve only ever seen one, and it was in Texas, so I don’t expect it to be too prevalent in the Kansas-Missouri area,’’ Cas told her, comfortingly.

‘’Oh, thank goodness!’’ Bella placed a small hand over her heart, ‘’That would have been absolutely dreadful!’’

It turns out Castiel is great at lying (not that Sam didn’t know that from his time soulless when Cas had been soul-mining and had opened purgatory) and soon was spinning exciting yet believable tales out of thin air. Everyone at the table was totally immersed in his voice, following along with avid interest.

‘’-the bear was large, at least twice the size of a full-grown bull, and the print of one of its paws was so massive that Dean could drink rainwater out of it without having to filter the mud from the bottom. Dean led us on, Sam and I bringing up the rear, rifles loaded, as we ventured into the night looking for our insidious foe. The bear had already killed two calves and a full-grown bull, but it had not eaten any of them, so we knew that it was killing for pleasure-‘’

‘’Oh my!’’

‘’-Dean was the first to sense that we were drawing closer. He looked at the ground, pushing his finger into the soft mud of a print. ‘_It’s fresh_,’ he said, ‘_we can’t be far behind the beast.’ _ Sam and I readied our rifles creeping into the brush behind Dean after binding our horses to a nearby tree. Dean loaded his pistol, checking to make sure everything was ready for the killing. Dean always preferred pistols, he is the best shot out of all of us with rifles and shotguns, but he is amazing with pistols. We crept closer to the edge of the incline we were going down, undoubtedly getting close to the beast’s den. Sam raised his rifle when he saw a brief blur of movement-‘’

‘’Oh, I don’t want to know!’’ Bella buried her head in her hands, but her big brown eyes peeked between her fingers.

‘’-And, just as he was about to take the shot, our horses screamed out behind us. ‘_Meeehehehe!’ _They cried in torment. We turned, running back uphill to the sound of growling, roaring, cacophony. In the darkness, we managed to see a large mass tearing into the body of a still struggling horse, another lay prone on the ground while the third was struggling to pull away. Sam raised his rifle and took a shot…’’

‘’And?’’ Four people chorused at once.

‘’And missed,’’ Cas stated, Sam glared at him. ‘’The beast looked across the clearing at him, eyes shining with the moon's light. There was a heartbeat of silence before it charged, my position behind Sam was too awkward to shoot without hitting him, so all I could do was stumble backward trying to get a clear shot in. Sam was paralyzed with fear, not an uncommon thing to happen to someone as young as he was back then, being only twenty-three at the time, and everything seemed to slow down. In an instant Dean pushed his way in front of Sam, taking a claw to the shoulder, and fired five rounds straight into the bear's face. It fell limply to the ground in a slump.’’

‘’Phew!’’ Bella’s face popped into view again.

‘’Dean turned around, eyes examining us for wounds despite him being the one bleeding. We were taking a deep breath, a sigh to release the pent-up tension, when I heard a loud growl behind me, I turned, just in time to see a second bear, just as large as the first, charging toward me. It had black, wet pools for eyes and its jaws were open, ready to tear flesh and break bone. I lifted my rifle, but I had no space for the weapon. I fell back, lifting my arms to shield my face with some callow hope it would protect me. There was a loud ‘_crack!’ _as a gun went off and I felt an enormous weight collapse upon me.’’

Sam took a loud bite of crunchy spring beans and bread crumbs, receiving several annoyed glances as he did so. Cas just continued, unphased.

‘’A shadow came into my vision, ‘Cas!’ it said, ‘Cas are you okay?’ I felt arms pull me from under the bear and Dean’s worried face was inches from mine. I managed to nod, and Dean collapsed beside me, ‘Didn’t think I made the shot,’ he growled, ‘I could barely aim between its eyes in this light.’’’ Castiel leaned back, ‘’And that is the story of the Two Demon Bears of Lone Ridge.’’

‘’Wow!’’ Bella served herself a large piece of pie, ‘’that is a fine tale! One that requires sweet cherry pie to calm the nerves after!’’

‘’That was a great story, _Castiel_, I can practically remember it as if it was yesterday.’’ Sam stared at Cas who didn’t understand the subtext and merely smiled.

‘’It does seem like it was only a short time ago,’’ Castiel took a long sip of coffee and leaned back in his chair.

‘’Dean seems like a capable man,’’ Richard said, ‘’To have navigated the dessert so easily when you were chasing those horse thieves and saved both you and Sam from those bears.’’

‘’Dean has been in this business much longer than either of us, he trained Sam here into it himself, which is why it’s so paramount that we find him. We’re all brothers in arms and when a brother falls the others fall with him.’’ Cas stated, his eyes sad as he stared into his coffee before meeting Richard’s eyes. They stared at each other for a spell, before Richard nodded.

‘’Then we will do all in our power to help you.’’

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

‘’You had that all planned out!’’ Sam exclaimed when they were in the room Bella had shown them to later.

Castiel looked up from the small glass angel he was holding. ‘’What?”

Sam sat down opposite Cas on the other bed, leaning forward and clapping his hands together. ‘’Everything! You told them stories, bonded, told them about the man they would help save then manipulated them to be sentimentally attached! Now they’ll try to help us even more!’’

‘’I did not manipulate them, Sam,’’ Cas set the angel back on the nightstand, ‘’Richard prioritizes family, I was just showing him that we did too. He also admires bravery, and there is no better example of bravery than Dean.’’

‘’Really Cas? No other examples you could think of?’’

‘’No. Why?’’

Sam rolled his eyes, sick to death of Cas’ gooey, icky lovesickness. Dean was just as bad, if not worse.

‘’Are you jealous, Sam?’’

Sam’s head shot up and he met Castiel’s eyes. ‘’_No_.’’

‘’Your emotions say-‘’

‘’Stop reading my emotions!’’

‘’Sam, there is no need to shout. We are all semi-sentient beings here.’’

‘’Semi-what? The thing is Cas, you made Dean look like a freaking superhero while I was just the kid who tailed him. I literally almost died six times in your stories! And Dean saved me every single time!’’

Cas paused, raising a finger. ‘’Wait for a second, I read about this! In the magazine about the Cosmo’s.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Cosmo…’’ Cas trailed off, thinking.

‘’Politan? Cosmopolitan?’’

‘’_Yes! _Your masculinity is threatened, is it not?’’

Sam gawked at him, not only did Cas read Cosmopolitan but he remembered what he read and was trying to use that information against him.

‘’No! My masculinity is not being threatened!’’

‘’Did my stories about Dean make you feel like less of a man? ‘’ Cas was suddenly sitting right next to him. He set a hand on his thigh, ‘’It’s okay, Sam. You are no less a man just because your brother is more of one.’’

‘’Wait-what?’’

‘’All of these insecurities you harbor, you just have to let them go. Not all men are created equal and you just have to accept-‘’

‘’Are you quoting Cosmopolitan performance articles at me?’’

‘’Oh, so you have read those articles on manhood as well?’’ Cas perked up.

‘’No-I... uh…’’Sam was now beyond embarrassed.

‘’It is interesting to see what manhood truly is,’’ Cas took on a thoughtful expression, ‘’it never did reveal what _performance_ was though.’’

‘’I am not having this conversation,’’ Sam stood up and moved to the dresser, ‘’let’s just concentrate on getting Kildare back to our time to stop the curse before it starts.’’

‘’Alright, we’ll revisit this conversation when you become more comfortable with yourself and stop this path of self-denial.’’

Sam sighed. Castiel shouldn’t be allowed near magazines or television. Ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

‘’What is he?’’ Sam asked Cas on their way to the basement the next morning. They were far enough away from Graham and Richard that the two couldn’t hear them as they spoke in low voices.

‘’I don’t know, but he’s a lot more powerful than he appears to be.’’ Cas’ face was serious as he looked at the upcoming door. ‘’He could pose a large threat if we don’t handle this right.’’

‘’I know, but what’s the right way to handle this? Is there even one?’’

Before Castiel could answer, Richard pulled the door open and the four of them entered. Kildare wasn’t laying on the bed, instead, he was sitting on the lone chair and smoking a cigarette. His eyes looked almost feverish as he stared at the floor.

‘’Kildare,’’ Richard bit out harshly and his nephew managed to raise his head.

‘’What is it, dear uncle?’’ His voice was smooth and mocking.

‘’Why won’t you help these men?’’ Richards's voice was cold in retaliation, something threatening bubbling away under the surface.

‘’I don’t know them. Why should I care if someone they care about dies? It is of no consequence to me.’’ He took a long draw from his cigarette and Richard nocked it out of his hand with a resounding smack to the face. Sam flinched at the noise, but Kildare just slowly turned his head back to face his uncle, a crooked smile curling on his face despite the angry red mark forming on his cheek.

‘’Resorting to violence, uncle? It is so unbecoming of a gentleman like yourself,’’ he leaned back in his chair as Graham stamped out his cigarette. ‘’But then again it is all the rage these days.’’

‘’Kildare, my patience runs thin. If you don’t want to be spitting up blood, you should tell these men what they want to know.’’

‘’Where would be the fun in that?’’

Richard grabbed the front of Kildare’s shirt and dragged him to his feet. Kildare just smiled.

‘’This is your last chance, boy.’’

‘’Chances are infinite in a world dependent on them.’’

Richard threw Kildare to the floor and glared at him. ‘’Graham, fetch my blacksnake whip.’’

Something flashed in Kildare’s eyes then, be it fear or spite, it was there. And Sam saw it.

‘’Let’s just wait a moment, let’s try talking to him again,’’ Sam nearly pleaded, and Richard frowned at him.

‘’It won’t work,’’ he said, and Kildare glanced at Sam, almost, nearly giving him a mildly desperate glance.

‘’Please, let’s just try it.’’

Richard thought for a minute before nodding and leaving with Graham. Once the door closed Sam quickly kneeled down and helped Kildare to his feet.

‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’Fine,’’ the kid was light, too light, and his footsteps weren’t steady as he made his way back to the bed and sat down.

‘’You are weak,’’ Cas stated and Kildare glared at him.

‘’Thanks for reminding me,’’ he said and reached under the mattress for more cigarettes.

‘’Your dying,’’ Cas said in surprise after he stared at Kildare for a while.

‘’Yup.’’

‘’How? You feel so powerful,’’ Cas looked to Sam, who was just as confused as him.

‘’I did something stupid,’’ Kildare leaned back on the bed, ‘’if you ever have the opportunity to save someone… don’t. It isn’t worth it.’’

‘’Why? What happened?’’

‘’I listened to someone I shouldn’t have, now he’s dead and I’m dying.’’

‘’What about your power?’’ Cas wondered, ‘’it feels limitless so how can you physically die?’’

‘’My magic is sealed, it’s been sealed so it will kill me like a slow poison,’’ Kildare looked up toward the ceiling. ‘’I deserve it though. I deserve to die.’’

Castiel heard something in his voice then… fear.

‘’Do you fear death?’’ he asked, and Kildare turned to him sharply.

‘’No.’’

_Liar. _

‘’Do you fear pain?’’

‘’No! I am no coward angel.’’

_He fears pain and death. Yet he does not want to be a coward, he was once mighty. Now he has been brought low._

Castiel drew closer. ‘’Come with us, Kildare. You won’t have to die a slow painful death being beaten and treated like an animal. Come with us and you won’t have to die.’’

‘’I know your kind angel,’’ Kildare hissed. ‘’You would have me on my knees serving you and doing what you wished. You would have me on a leash, and that is something I will never be subject myself to as long as I have free will. I would rather die free than live in chains.’’

‘’Is this freedom?’’ Castiel demanded, spreading his arms to the dark room around them. ‘’Is this living free? I would not force you to live like this, and neither would Sam. If you don’t leave with us you could die like this.’’

‘’There is freedom in death,’’ Kildare said, smoke spewing out of his mouth.

‘’You don’t want to die, I can hear the fear in your voice.’’ Castiel met the younger man’s eye and he looked back.

‘’I can’t trust you, too many have broken that bridge that I can never set foot on it again.’’


	15. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a, you guessed it, flashback. Sorry, this one ain't that great but I hope you like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is set pre-apocalypse so that's why the implied relationship between Sam and Dean is so tense.

Dean knew something was wrong the minute he smelled the all-to-familiar odor of sulfur. He turned, but he turned too late. Stiles, his precious baby, was waddling toward the open arms of who he thought was his mother, but she had been dead for 18 months. She had died making a deal that Dean hadn’t wanted her to make, and now there was no-one he could tell about it. Not even Bobby. He could only protect and love the child she had died for. But now he had failed again. There was nothing he could do but shout and pull out his pistol as Stiles wrapped his arms around the demon and disappeared.

‘’Stiles!’’ But it was too late…

Running to the spot where Stiles had disappeared, Dean searched in vain for his son. He was no-where to be seen, only his stuffed Tigger doll remained. Picking it up, Dean held it to his chest, panic setting in. He couldn’t track a demon, it took years to find the Yellow-eyed bastard, and his little boy was out with one of the sons of bitch’s and he had no way to get to him. He had no-one to help him find the boy either. Bobby was far, far away from California and there was no way he could come in time to help find young Stiles.

What was he going to do? What could he do? He needed someone with supernatural powers… wait. It was a risk, but it was risk worth taking.

‘’Cas! I need you, Cas!’’ he prayed in desperation and the angel appeared, brow furrowed.

‘’What?’’ he sounded aggravated, but then again, he always sounded that way.

‘’I need your help,’’ Dean faced Castiel with fear written on his features plainly.

‘’With what? Sam and Ruby?’’

Dean shook his head. Irrationally his mind supplied, ‘_if he wants to go with that demon bitch that’s his problem.’ _But that was just the fear playing into his brain and making him ferociously protective and uncaring about all but one aspect of his life; his son.

‘’No, a demon has taken my son. I need your help to find him.’’

Castiel frowned, ‘’If you had a son we would know, but Ezekiel has heard no such thing.’’

Dean practically growled as he stared deep into the angel’s eyes, ‘’Look, there are spells out there that not even angels can track. Now my son is out there and if you don’t help me I have no idea if I’ll ever see him again.’’ He took a deep breath, ‘’please Cas, you are the only one I could think to call.’’

‘’What about Sam?’’ The angel asked bluntly and Dean winced.

‘’He doesn’t know.’’

‘’Doesn’t know you have a son or doesn’t know that said son has been kidnapped by demons?’’

‘’Neither of those, he’s in the dark and it’s best he’s kept that way.’’

Cas’ blue eyes assessed Dean, calculating. ‘’You don’t trust him.’’ It wasn’t a question.

‘’No,’’ Dean squeezed the toy in his hand. ‘’Will you help me?’’

The angel hesitated. It wasn’t his place to help Dean, he had other assignments. Other orders, orders that couldn’t be ignored. But Dean looked… desperate. And he liked the mortal.

‘’I’ll help you.’’ He said at last and Dean visibly relaxed.

‘’Thank you,’’ he murmured and Cas felt something warm tug in his chest.

‘’We need to start looking then,’’ Cas held out his hand. ‘’Is that your son’s?”

Dean hesitated before handing the toy over, ‘’yes.’’

Cas stared at it a second before looking up and nodding to himself. ‘’We don’t have long, demons take children for a variety of purposes and none of them are good.’’

‘’How do we find him?’’ Dean asked and Cas looked to him.

‘’First, there is no we. You will be of no use in the search so it’s best if you stay put.’’ Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Castiel raised his hand. ‘’Second, what did this demon look like?’’

Dean paused, jaw tightening, before he pulled out his wallet and took out a small worn photograph. 

‘’Why do you have a picture of the demon in your wallet?’’

‘’Because that isn’t the damn demon, that’s my wife. The demon took her form.’’ Dean sighed, stuffing the picture back in his wallet.

‘’Where is she now?’’

‘’Six feet under,’’ Dean’s fists curled in tight balls and Cas watched as his jaw began to grind, ever so subtly.

‘’Then there is no way a demon could take her form…’’ Cas trailed off and Dean eyed him.

‘’What?’’

‘’I have to go fast if I want to find your son.’’ And just like that, Cas was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Castiel traveled far in his search, but he knew who to go to. It was just a matter of finding him. Nearly four hours after Dean had called him, he found who he had been searching for.

‘’Crowley,’’ he said, stepping out of the shadows and walking toward the cross-roads demon.

The demon turned, sardonic smile playing out on his coy features. ‘’For what do I owe the pleasure?’’

‘’I need to know about a deal you made.’’

‘’And why would I tell you anything?’’ He purred, making Castiel glower in disgust.

‘’Because I know you are trying to stop the apocalypse, you aren’t trying to resurrect Lucifer, you are trying to usurp him.’’ Castiel took another step forward. ‘’I know that there are very strong angels who want the apocalypse to happen. All they need is Lilith for it to happen, you aren’t part of the deal. Not to mention Lilith herself wants your head on a platter.’’

Crowley smiled, ‘’You don’t scare me, Castiel. I know you’re a little boy in a trench coat trying to swing for the big league. There is nothing you can say to scare me.’’

Cas paused, head tilted. ‘’How about I carve out your heart then?’’ His angel blade appeared in his hands and he took a step forward.

‘’Really kitty-cat? That’s all you got? I’m honestly disappointed,’’ Crowley turned to go but a knife spun through the air, the force behind it enough to lodge itself in his shoulder. ‘’Hell Fire!’’ the demon cried, stumbling to the ground.

With a flick of his wrist, there was a demon trap surrounding the demon as Cas stepped gingerly over the lines and jerked the knife out of Crowley before stepping back.

‘’Where the hell did you get that?’’ Crowley shouted, ‘’I thought the Winchester’s had that!’’

‘’I borrowed it, now,’’ Castiel crouched down, eyes cold. ‘’Tell me about the deal you made with Dean’s wife.’’

Crowley looked like he was going to continue beating around the bush, but he looked at Cas and, after a second’s hesitation, answered the angel.

‘’It was a three-way deal.’’

‘’With who?’’

‘’Me, the _damned _witch of Dublin, you know the one, and Zella, Dean’s wife.’’

‘’What was the purpose of this deal?’’ Castiel asked and Crowley glared up at him.

‘’You know I can’t say exactly, but it was to protect the boy.’’

‘’And what did you get out of it?’’

‘’Two souls, both very powerful witches.’’

‘’You have the Dublin Witch?’’ Cas asked, incredulous.

‘’_Had _the Dublin Witch, she spent a few months in hell before fleeing to the witching realm,’’ Crowley glared up at the angel, sweat clinging to his forehead from the pain of his wound. ‘’Zella I still have. But not in her body.’’ The demon held up an amulet that was held around his neck, ‘’just to make sure she keeps up her part of the deal.’’

‘’Why do you need her? She’s just an ordinary witch.’’

‘’No, her powers vary but her soul is like ten million soul’s, while she may have had little power in life, she holds power in death because of who she bore.’’

Castiel held out his hand, ready to draw the amulet to him, but the weight of it was too heavy to budge. Before the angel could demand that the demon give it to him, Crowley laughed. ‘’Her soul is bound to mine! Therefore, no-one can take her from me.’’

‘’Why did you break your end of the bargain then?’’ Castiel asked, demon blade poised. ‘’If you were given so much power, why did you break your deal?’’

Crowley frowned, ‘’I didn’t.’’

Castiel’s eternal frown deepened, ‘’Your demon, in the body of the boy’s mother, kidnapped Dean Winchesters son.’’

‘’She took Stiles!?’’ climbing to his feet, Crowley faced the angel. ‘’It wasn’t me who took the boy. We need to hurry, if he is too long with Lenasia he will… we need to get to him.’’

‘’I will find him,’’ Castiel said, already turning to leave.

‘’Wait! You do not know where she is!’’ Crowley called after him. ‘’I can find him!’’

‘’And why would you care?’’

‘’It’s my job to protect the boy,’’ Crowley stated, ‘’I know what bitch took him and I can find him.’’

‘’And why should I trust you?”

‘’Because you don’t have another choice and it’s the Winchesters boy’s life on the line.’’

Cas thought a long hard moment before he broke the demon trap. No sooner had he done that then Crowley was gone. Well, that was a bad decision. Castiel felt the plush Tigger doll in his pocket and sighed. What if he couldn’t find Dean’s son? What if he never found Dean’s son? He had failed his friend. His _friend_.

He was about to go back to his search when there was a rustle behind him. Turning, Cas found himself facing Crowley. In Crowley’s arms was a small limp form. Looking down at it, the angel saw a small upturned nose and a mole covered face hidden behind dark locks. This kid didn’t look a thing like Dean.

‘’Here,’’ Crowley handed the child to Castiel. ‘’As I thought, he was with Lenasia. She’s dead now, but be careful, there may be more after him.’’

‘’You weren’t gone long,’’ Cas said, hefting the unfamiliar weight of the limp child in his arms.

‘’Time travels fast when you’re in a different reality.’’ The demon stated, looking down at the child. ‘’He won’t remember a thing, and it’s better that way.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Castiel was about to leave when Crowley stopped him.

‘’The kids different,’’ he told him, hand gripping Cas’ forearm. ‘’You aren’t like the other angels. I know you won’t use him, but I’m sworn to protect the kid, so don’t try and brag about him to your superiors. You’ll have hell on your tail faster than you can say amen, got it?”

‘’What’s he to you other than another contract?” Bit out Cas and the demon glared at him.

‘’I was a human once, if you recall,” a strange glint was present in his eyes, ‘’I like the child, human though he may be. And I know how ruthless heaven can be.”

Castiel was silent for a minute, the weight of the child in his arms feeling odd. Finally, he nodded. ‘’No harm will come to him.’’ It wasn’t like heaven had ordered him to find the child, Dean had asked him to. It wouldn’t hurt to keep him a secret, at least until he found out what he was.

The child remained in a deep slumber until he was placed in his fathers waiting arms. He awoke then, brown eyes looking up at Dean in confusion.

‘’Daddy?’’ He asked sleepily and Cas felt another strange pull in his chest.

‘’Yes?” Dean’s voice was emotional, tender, vulnerable. His green-grey eyes misted with unshed tears as he wrapped his muscular arms around the child’s small frame.

‘’Where’s Tiggah?” the kid asked and Dean nuzzled his face against his son’s for a second before reaching into his jacket pocket, pausing, and looking to Castiel, who was still standing over the two of them. ‘’Cas, I think I gave it to you.’’

‘’What?” Now the angel was confused.

‘’Tigger.’’

‘’What’s a Tigger?” It sounded strange and foreign.

Dean sighed, but he wasn’t frustrated, he looked _fond. _‘’The toy Cas, the one I gave to you.”

‘’Oh,’’ he took it out of his pocket, ‘’here.’’

‘’Thanks Cas,’’ Dean gave the toy to Stiles, who accepted it with a sleepy yet contented look on his face, before standing with the child in his arms. ‘’Cas,’’ his tone was serious and Castiel looked at him intently, ‘’thank you, for _everything_. If Stiles was not in my life, I don’t know what I would do. He is my everything now, with Sam, and Dad and all of this demon crap, not to mention the apocalypse, he’s the only steady thing in my life. And I just want you to know how much it means that you would do this for me.’’

‘’Well…’’ The angel paused, not knowing what to say.

‘’You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know.’’ Dean smiled and Cas felt yet another insistent tug in his chest.

‘’I have to go,’’ Cas said suddenly, and Dean nodded.

‘’I understand, I need to start heading back to BH,’’ Stiles leaned his head against Deans shoulder and Castiel’s eyes fixated on the small fingers wrapped around the small stuffed toy.

Dean turned to go.

‘’Wait!’’ Voice sounding uncertain, Cas waited till Dean turned back around.

‘’Yes?”

‘’The deal your wife made-‘’

‘’With the witch?” Dean interrupted and Cas paused. Did Dean not know about Crowley’s role in the deal?

‘’Yes,’’ Castiel didn’t divulge anymore, if Dean didn’t know there would be a time and place to tell him. ‘’What was it for?”

Dean looked away, toward the setting sun, then at his young son, then back to Cas. ‘’I might tell you one day, but not today.’’

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Castiel knew something was wrong, he could feel it. But he would just have to see what it was. 


	16. Dean hates Scott

Stiles frowned, looking to Derek. ''We can't just leave a body here!''

''Parrish can look into it, Peter called. He needs us,'' Derek tone was final but Stiles was used to dealing with his stubborn werewolf ass. 

''This is obviously supernatural! This chic looks freakin' mummified!'' Sighing, Stiles looked to his father. ''How about this, you and the Scooby-Doo gang go and find out what's got the creepers werewolf senses all hot and bothered while Neil and I investigate this crap.''

''Stiles,'' Derek growled, ''I refuse to-''

''Just stop with the tough guy spiel!'' Crouching down again, Stiles examined the body, daring to touch its rough, leathery skin. ''Just go do what you all normally do and call when you're in the dumps again.'' 

''Stiles!'' Scott reached down to try and haul his friend up but Dean stopped him with a harsh shove. 

. 

''Don't touch him you furry son of a bitch,'' he growled. '' Really, what was the last thing you did to actually help him? Just leave him alone and let us actually solve this.''

Stiles didn't seem to hear his father as he reached under the body's shoulder to retrieve something.

''He's part of our pack,'' Scott growled and Isaac and Boyd backed him. ''I don't care how long you've been with him he's still ours.''

''Scott,'' Lydia stepped in, tossing her hair over her shoulder gracefully. ''Maybe we should just leave them to it and go and see what's up with Peter.''

''He's right though,'' Jackson put in, glaring at Dean. ''He's part of our pack! Whatever the hell he is to Stiles he's not that.''

''Yeah,'' Erica snarled at Dean and took a menacing step forward, ''who's to say he's not here to hurt us? He could be a danger to us all.''

She looked to Derek, whose Alpha eyes were glowing red. Derek was always taciturn, but now he was more akin to a brewing teakettle than anything else. His jaw was clenched, just like Scott's, and his lip was twitching in annoyance. Dean just smirked, eyes deathly serious and hand on his gun.

''You all can't make a scene here,'' Parrish interjected, stepping between them. ''There are civilians nearby.''

''There are, not to mention this entire thing has blown up out of nothing,'' Lydia joined Parrish and when Scott kept growling she turned to Allison. ''Right Ally?"

Allison who had been fairly quiet up to that point didn't answer, her eyes trained on Dean. ''Ally?" Lydia repeated and Allison looked to her, startled out of her thoughts.

''Yes?"

''See?! Even your girlfriend thinks it's ridiculous!'' Lydia exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of Scott's face. ''Now, are you all going to continue to be juvenile or are we going to go and see what Peter called about!?''

Scott hesitated and looked to Derek, who still looked super pissed.

''Hey,'' Stiles stood up suddenly, ''Look.''

He held out a name tag that read 'ANGIE'. It was new, shiny, and looked like it had just been drawn on.

''Also, do you guys notice anything missing on her body?" Everyone glanced at the body upon hearing Stiles' words and, unsurprisingly, Lydia and Dean were the first to notice it.

''Her hand is missing,'' they said in unison, earning odd looks from those around them.

''Yes, and not just that but there is an odd differentiation in mummifiedness across her body, while the front of her is dry the back of her still has some juice left,'' Stiles frowned at the body. ''We should go see what Peter was on about, maybe they're connected. Parrish, can you handle this?''

''I can move the body, but what do I tell the manager? She's the one who found it.'' Parrish never liked lying, but he did see the purpose of it. 

''Just lie, say it was a fake and you think you knew who did it. A mischevious prank by a bunch of kids.'' Stiles supplied quickly.

Dean's phone buzzed and he reached into his pocket and took it out. Raising it to his ear, he answered. ''Yes?"

''_Hey, boy.''_

''Bobby?"

_''Yes, I'm on my way to Beacon Hills. I'm almost at the Sunshine Inn, meet me there.''_

Dean looked around himself, taking in how all of the wolves seemed to be listening in. ''Okay, Bobby. I'll see you there.'' With that he hung up and looked toward Stiles.

''Stiles, Bobby is on his way. He'll be here soon.''

''Oh,'' Stiles straightened up. ''Well, we should go meet him then.''

''Who the hell is Bobby?" Erica demanded, eyes narrowing. 

''An old friend,'' Stiles supplied. ''He could also help us with this case.'' 

''How the hell do you know all of these people? What, do you have a secret family or something?" Brown eyes displaying the hurt he was feeling, Stiles couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he looked at his surrogate brother.

''We should get going,'' Dean said, ''sounded like he was close.''

''Okay,'' Stiles turned to Derek, whose eyes were an unreadable mix of emotions. ''You guys got this covered. Call me if you need anything.''

Derek didn't say anything and Stiles moved to follow Dean to the jeep. 

''Stiles...'' Isaac whined, puppy eyes begging.

''I'm not dying!'' Stiles called over his shoulder, ''I'll see you all later!''

The pack watched as Stiles and Neil retreated until the younger man's jeep roared to life. 

''There was something really familiar about Neil, I just don't know why.'' Allison murmured, brow furrowed.

''He is a hunter, your parents could have done business with them,'' Lydia replied, turning to make her way to her car. ''You coming Ally?"

''Sure, yeah... I'll ride with you.''

* * *

''Bobby is coming!'' Stiles was half excited half terrified. He knew Bobby, liked him well enough, but whenever he came around something was wrong. He never just came to visit. Ever. ''What for?"

''I don't know, but he said it was important...'' Dean trailed off. ''It might be about the shit Sam and I tried to pull before I came here.''

''What shit?" Stiles asked and Dean immediately glared at him.

''Language, kid,'' he scolded and Stiles smirked at him. 

''Says the man whose password to his phone is Son of a-''

''Careful how far you toe the line kid,'' Dean interrupted. He could feel Stiles grin emanating from his seat next to him and couldn't help his own lip from twitching. ''Okay, kid, I'll let you have a freebie this time, but next time not so much. Now, what I was talking about are the Veil Demons.''

''Oh,'' Stiles had almost forgotten about those during his research. 

''It was a horrible plan from the start. Even if we could bring Dad and his forefathers back we would need their blood _and _ their dying breath. And killing your Grandpa is one thing, but your _Dad_? That's just a whole nother level of messed up. It didn't work anyway and now we got seven ancient demons roaming the earth.''

''Where has Cas been? Is he coming with Bobby?'' Stiles always had an unfounded trust in angels as a whole and a totally founded trust in Cas that was stretched just a tad too far. He believed that Cas could fix anything, which was mildly problematic for the angel who had struggled to keep up with Stiles' expectations, and so far he had seen nothing to prove him otherwise. 

''He's trying something, I honestly don't know where he is exactly.'' Dean sighed. He loved Cas to death, but seriously, he would like to be in the loop sometimes. 

''Hey, Dad?" Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence.

''Yes, son?" 

''Why are we staying in Beacon Hills?"

''What do you mean?"

''Well... I know how to hunt supernatural stuff, I could probably take out the entire Hale/McCall pack if I wanted to. I've faced almost everything barring demons and angels. And I'm doing college credits online so I don't even technically need to go to high school... So why can't I leave with you and Bobby? I'll be seventeen in a few months and there are better places out there to research how to prevent your death than here. And it's not as if there's anything keeping me here.'' Stiles looked at his father and waited.

''What about your friends?" Dean asked after a beat of silence.

Stiles rolled his eyes. ''They probably won't even notice I'm gone, except for Lydia. The only reason they've been bugging me lately is they think we're dating.''

Dean slammed on the breaks. ''What the FUCK?!?" 

''Language,'' Stiles scolded and checked in the rearview mirror to make sure there was no-one behind him.

''Why the hell would they think we're dating?" Dean demanded just as his phone rang. Sighing he answered it. ''What is it?"

_''Don't use that tone with me, boy.''_

''Bobby.''

_''Who the hell did you think it was? The freakin' IRS or maybe Santa's little elf the shelf?''_

''No-''

_''Nevermind. I'm at the hotel so where the hell are you?"_

''Close, maybe ten minutes away.''

_''Okay, good. There's some stuff we need to discuss.''_

''Okay, see ya soon then Bobby.''

_ ''See you then, son.''_

''I take it Bobby's at the hotel?" Stiles asked and Dean nodded. 

They pulled back on the road and Dean was quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

''Stiles, I'd love to be on the road with you but let's wait until after you turn seventeen, okay?''

''But Dad-''

''You know how I told you that you couldn't tell anyone I was your father unless you were 110% they were trustworthy?" Stiles nodded, he hadn't told the pack for a reason. ''And that there was something special about you that you couldn't know until you were older?"

''Yeah?"

''Well part of that is because you have to stay in Beacon Hills until your seventeen, I can't explain it now, but trust me. The second you turn seventeen is the second we get out of here, 'kay?"

Stiles looked into his father's earnest eyes and nodded. ''Okay.''

They pulled into the hotel's parking lot not long after that and the two of them left the jeeps cozy interior.

''Took y'all long enough to get here!'' Bobby called and stood up from where he was sitting near the hotel's subpar pool. Dean and Stiles made their way over to him, moving around the two parked cars in the lot and hopping over the small chain link fence meant to keep small children from running off.

Embracing briefly, Dean and Bobby patted each other on the back. Stiles would be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous. Bobby represented a side of his father's life that he was not privy to. Bobby represented the part of Dean's life that Stiles didn't exist in. The part where it was just him and his brother against the world. It used to hurt a lot to think about, now it just stung. Like electric flyswatter going straight across your pectorial... Okay, now he was just being petty. 

''Hey, kid,'' Bobby greeted but Stiles opted out of the hug. 

''So what's up, Bobby?" He deflected and Bobby sighed, running a hand across his face. 

''It's the Veil Demons.''

''What about them?" Dean asked, worriedly. 

''They're coming after you,'' Bobby said, straightforward and to the point.

Dean's eyes grew serious, professional. ''To kill or...?''

''I don't know, the ancient scripts were very vague, but I do know that they will be after whoever opened the Veil if the ritual didn't go over too well.'' Bobby, looking at Dean seriously, continued. ''And I don't know how the hell to stop them either.''

''And Sam?''

''He's safe, their coming after whoever opened the door first.''

Dean sighed a breath of relief. ''At least we have that.''

Stiles watched as his father turned from father mode to hunter mode. It was in that moment that Stiles knew what his next plan of action was going to be... And he wasn't going to have it.

''No.''

Dean and Bobby turned to look at him in surprise.

'"No' what?'' Dean asked and Stiles glared at him.

''No, you aren't going to go off on your own just to satisfy your self-sacrificing self-destructive mentality and leave me here to worry about you!''

''Stiles...''

''Don't 'Stiles' me! I can help you, you know I can! You don't have that much time left anyway so we have even less time to sort this shit out! I'm not going to sit idly by while you and Bobby and Sam go out and try to fix everything! I can help.''

Bobby and Dean exchanged glances.

''It's going to be dangerous, kid.'' 

Dean seemed about to say something about Bobby's last comment when Stiles interrupted his not yet fully formed thought.

''They're after you anyway, what danger am I in?"

Dean was silent for a long moment before nodding. ''Fine. But if it gets dangerous, you're out. Got it?''

Stiles nodded and Bobby looked between the two of them.

''Okay, now that we've gotten that taken care of let's go inside and start planning, shall we?"

He took off and Stiles turned to follow him.

''OW!'' he exclaimed, spinning around to glare at Dean after the harsh slap on his posterior. 

''I said only one freebie today,'' Dean said, smirking. ''Now come on, let's start planning.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, these last couple of weeks have been hard... I struggle with anxiety and depression (which is very easy to hide but can pile up very easily) and this chapter was difficult for me. I know it's not great, but can you tell me what you think so far? I promise the next chapter will be better... PS Stiles has some secrets...


	17. Not a chapter!!!!

So, guys... I know u may be wondering why I haven't uploaded my weekly chapter of this and it's just because my parents house that I stay at between semesters at college doesn't have wifi so I can't upload anything from my laptop. I'm sorry about the inconvenience but I thought it might be the perfect opportunity for u guys to tell me where you want or think this story is going! I'm always open to ideas and if y'all have a particular ship u want (other than Dean/Cas cause I ain't changing that) just tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
I know the storyline is a little confusing (I'll try and work out its kinks when I get wifi again) but I hope u guys still can follow it. Tell me if ur favorite character is underrepresented and I'll try and give 'em some love. Also, how are u liking my OC? Trust me, I know OC's can be annoying so if u think he is plz tell. He has a purpose for the story, I promise;)   
Happy New Years everyone!!! Best of luck in all y'all's endeavors!


	18. The Darkest Hour Never Comes at Night

Magic being withheld from its possessor was the worsed kind of death; slow, painful, and unpreventable. Castiel knew there didn't need to even be a powerful binding to withhold a user's magic, it just needed to be thorough. Once the binding was done it held the magic inside and, depending on the strength of the user, killed them as it tried to escape its prison. Kildare had no access to his magic, yet he could still refuse to go with Cas to the 21st Century. They needed Kildare's consent, they needed to prevent his death. Castiel just didn't know how.

"Richard!" Graham's voice shouted from downstairs. 

Both Sam and Cas sat up in their beds.

"Richard! Hurry!" 

Springing from their blankets, Sam and Cas bounded downstairs, following the stream of people awakened by Graham. Richard was first downstairs and immediately went with Graham to the basement. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sam and Cas pushed passed the unsteady gathering and ventured into the basement, ignoring the calls for them to stay. When they reached the room where Kildare was kept, they found the door already opened.

"Kildare--" Richard's voice was surprisingly gentle. 

"She's coming! She's coming! Let me go!" Kildare's voice was frantic as Sam and Cas entered the dimly lit room.

Richard was restraining Kildare while Graham struggled with his arms and a roll of bandages. There was blood on the floor and a knife by Richard's foot.

"Kildare, kid, just please calm--" Richard's voice was soft as he tried to calm his nephew but his attempts proved futile as the young man continued to struggle. 

"Leave me alone! Let me die! She's coming for me! I have to leave, you don't understand!" 

"I can't stop the bleeding if he keeps thrashing!" Growled Graham, trying to grapple the smaller man's arm to wrap his slit wrists.

There was worry in Richard's eyes as he stared down at his nephew. "Kildare, just listen, you--"

"Here," Cas knelt down beside Graham and grasped the slender wrist, holding it in place with his angel strength while Graham bandaged the wound. 

"She's going to come! You don't understand! Death is better than her, death is better than where she'll send me. Please, I have to go," Kildare's voice was unstable as he tried to fight his way out of his uncle's hold. "She's getting close, I can feel her! She'll--"

"Kildare, who are you talking about?" Sam questioned, leaning over the younger man. 

"He's gone mad, don't encourage him," Graham admonished, pulling the gauze tight. 

"It wasn't my fault," Kildare's eyes were wide as he looked up at Sam, "I had no other choice but to kill him. I had to."

Richard's eyes widened, "What?"

"She's getting closer," Kildare panicked, eyes going to the knife. 

"Kildare, do you want to leave this place?" Castiel asked suddenly. 

"What the hell--"

"Do you?" Cas interrupted Graham and stared down at Kildare.

Sweat stinging, blood smeared on his face, eyes rabid, Kildare stared up at Castiel for a few seconds.

"Yes," his voice was quiet as he conceded and Cas reached out to touch his forehead. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Stiles didn't hate the pack, in fact he was pretty sure he loved them. But the feeling wasn't reciprocated. He'd sacrificed a lot and they only ever criticised him, except for Lydia. It hurt knowing that they didn't need him the way he needed them, which is probably why he found himself pushing them away. He was probably too cruel, but he couldn't think of their feelings at the moment. His dad was going to die and now a bunch of demons were after him. It was just freaking amazing how fast everything could go to shit. 

It was near evening and Stiles had opted to go on a walk. Dean and Bobby were still planning so he was alone. There was a nice group of trees nearby that Stiles had ventured to and now he stood among them, staring up at the setting sun. He hesitated a second before touching the ring on his finger, it was invisible to everyone but him, which is how he'd managed to keep it hidden so long. 

"Hello there," a voice sounded from behind him and Stiles smiled.

"General Kenobe," he responded as he turned around. 

"You called?'' the voice drawled and Stiles nodded.

"Yes, I need some information..."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"What did you see?" Derek demanded as Peter paced the loft. 

"A demon," Peter returned, stopping to sniff the air before continuing to pace.

"Those don't exist," Derek responded easily, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. 

"How do you know?" Peter shot back, glaring at him. 

Derek shrugged,"We would have seen them by now if they existed. But we haven't."

"Not everything supernatural is attracted to Beacon Hills," Peter snarled, "Or maybe they are. All I know is I saw a demon in the Preserve. I've seen them before, I'd never forget that smell."

"How do you know it was a demon?'' Jackson asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The smell," Peter returned, "it smelled like sulfur and felt like trepidation."

"There's enough lore about demons to verify their existence," Lydia said thoughtfully, "I'll have to call Stiles though--"

"No," Scott said, "we won't contact Stiles at all."

"What? Why?" Allison asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He hates us now, it's obvious. We shouldn't bother him if he doesn't want us around."

"If he hated us, why would he try to help us every time we needed him?" Erica asked and Boyd nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, but it's obvious he doesn't want to be pack anymore."

"Maybe it's just because we haven't been treating him as pack?" Isaac asked and Lydia voiced her assent.

"Yes, it's--''

"It doesn't matter," Derek interrupted, "we won't contact Stiles until he comes to us. We've handled this all wrong and made it worse. Now we just have to let everything take its course."

"Can we get back to the demon in the Preserve yet? Or are we going to go through this shit all over again?" Peter asked and the pack turned their attention away from Stiles for the present time.


End file.
